When The Dove Cries
by t0mgrlr1ku
Summary: The progression of Kyle and Barretts relationship takes a toll when Kyle begins to be hunted by demons. What will Barrett have to sacrafice to save him? Rated "T" for safty reasons. Rating may change throughout story. BarrettXKyle story.
1. Occurance

Kyle X Barrett

Waking up under the suns rays warmed his numb body from the cold night. Getting ready for another day, he packs his stuff and heads towards the port on Blessia Island. The wind blows through his auburn hair and it falls on his forhead. The sail back to the village takes a few hours, the slow and steady rocking of the boat on the calm waters sooths his tense, tired body. Sleeping in a dungon is nice, but it has it's draw backs, for instance, the moment you wake up you come face to face with a monster, only to have to fight it off your back and make it to the entrance. Slowly Kyle lets his soft chocolate eyes close.

* * *

The calm wind rustles the leaves on the grassy ground. Kyle gazes around and familarizes himself with his surroundings. The stairs, the decorated fence, the big tree painted with pink petals. Cherry Blossom Square. The first place he had stumbled upon in Alvarna. Of course he'd dream about it, how obvious. Kyle takes in the fresh, crisp, sweet scent before turning around. His gaze falls on a figure with brown hair and icy blue eyes. His posture relaxed and casual. Winds circle around him, sweeping his loose hairs around in a disray. Pink petals falling around him. Soon, blue met brown and a warm flicker spiked into a roaring fire in Kyle's chest. He would have torn his gaze away from the other males, to hide his obvious flush. Instead, he moved closer towards the other boy, each step fanning the blazing fire, hotter and hotter into his pounding chest. Their eyes never left eachother. Before turning around and running became an option there he stood, infront of the introvert male.

"Hey Barrett," he breathed.

". . . Hey"

Nervous, Kyle looked around the square thinking of something to say. _Why is he in my dream?_ His mind pressed this qeuston over and over again and it never got an answer. Coincidence, he concluded. _Of course I'd dream of him, hes a friend! I've must have had a million dreams of everyone in the town _his conscience assured him over and over again. But the reassurace didn't quite reach his rationalities. The setting was almost . . No . . It was too romantic for any casual dream. His reactions were also to romantic for feelings for a friend. _Do I . . -_

"What do you want?" Barretts cold voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to the cherry filled square.

"I-I was just wondering . . . W-whats your favorite thing to eat, Barrett?" Kyle covered, playing forth his big, goofy grin.

"Why would you want to know that?"

". . . " Kyles grin stayed on his face

"I like fish . . Like Salmon for example. Thats all you need to know"

His grin faded and Kyle stared at Barrett. _He's a fish eating guy, huh. _

"What now?" Barrett asked, obviously annoyed.

"Huh?What?Oh!Nothing!Hahaha. . . ." Kyle blurted.

"Your really strange do you know that?"

Kyle sighs and looks down.

"Don't take it the wrong way," Barrett assures him

"Your the only one who actually talks to me and tries to get to know me. Everyone else is scared of me, they don't even spare me a glance, but you take time out of your day and talk to me. Even if its out of your way," Barrett continues

"Thats why I think your weird. Why do you do it?"

Kyles heart skips a beat and his face flushes. For a moment, everything dissapeared and it was just him standing on a black plane. Kyle looks into the peircing blue eyes, contemplating his answer. _He's a good person! Of course I'd want to go out of my way to talk to a good person! He's also a good friend! _His more rational side explains to him. _If he was 'just' a friend would you be so nervous about a simple answer to a simple qeuston? Your hearts pounding, your face is flushed. Its obvious hes more then a friend. _

Kyle blinks and his eyes widen. Was his less rational side right? He had to admit, Barrett always left him more then a little breathless and a loss of words. Even the sight of him takes him aback. Kyle gulps. Was he going to say that he was a good person or someone he held sincere feelings for? What if he didn't feel the same way? His mind had gotton more qeustons then answers. His tounge was faster then his mind at making decisions.

"Barrett . . . I really like -"

Almost instantly, a cold rush ran across and through Kyles body. His eyes hurried open and he shot himself up from the small, wooden boat. His breath rushed as he gazed around and caught sight of a pair of big, violet eyes peering down at him.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Thanks for reading!! Well this is my first chapter for my story. Please reveiw so I can get better. This is the first story I started to create that will actually have chapters. I'm not sure how long I'll have it. Thats still in the progressing stage, but my chapters are really short. I hope you enjoyed my work. Thanks again.

_~[X] marks the spot. Mark yours~_

_~[X] Cassie was here.~_


	2. Doctor's Orders

Barret X Kyle

Pt.2

Her big, round violet eyes peered down at his hunched over figure. The wind blowing softly through her ebony hair. Kyle shivered and noticed that his shirt was soaked, he stared in wonder.

"Oh, sorry about that! I tried poking you but you refused to wake up. This was the only thing that I thought of as an alternative, and it worked!" Mana sounded sincere and proud.

"Haha, don't worry about it. Thanks for waking me up though, I could have slept the whole day!" he said with his favorite grin on his face.

"I'll say, I saw the boat return yesterday, and now I find you in it sleeping this afternoon" She said shaking her head in dissapointment.

"What! I-I've been sleeping for that long!" Kyle started to jump up onto his feet before falling back down into the boat and sending it crashing to all sides and splashing water everywhere. Mana jumped back from the sprayed water slightly, before taking a step closer to the boat.

"Ow" he complained.

"You don't look very well Kyle, I think you should go see Natalie. You might have caught a cold or an illness" Mana said, gazing at him with worried eyes.

"Nah, I don't think - "

Before he could finsih Mana grabed his arm and pulled him out of the boat.

"No, your going to see her. It might be something really bad!" Mana pulled him through the port.

"N-No, it's probably nothing. I have to water my crops!"

"Kyle sleeping for so long is not a good sign. It could mean that your body is telling you something is wrong." She stated inching towards the clinic before bursting past the doors.

* * *

"Hello, good afternoon" Ray greeted the two at the door.

"Hi Ray" Mana replied, walking past him and heading straight for the room Natalie is always in, pulling Kyle from behind.

"She's busy with another patient at the moment, but you guys can wait in the other room" Ray informed the two, stopping them by holding out his arm like a police officer.

"Oh" They synched.

Mana peeked into the room and saw Natalie standing over a male figure sitting on the bed. She had an annoyed look on her young face that made her look older, and looked like she was giving a lecture to a misbehaving kid. Mana turned away from the scene and smiled at Ray. She pulled Kyle to the other room, pushing him down on the bed.

"Stay here and wait for the doctor" She ordered.

Ray walked over to them with a clipboard in hand, looking very professonal. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothi-"

"Yesterday I seen the boat from Blessia Island return and I didn't see anyone leaving from it, this afternoon out of curiousity I went down there and found Kyle sleeping in it. I had to pour water all over him to get him to wake up!" Mana interupted, explaining the situation to Ray, who was scribbling it down on the clipboard.

"I see . . " he mused, walking over to Kyle, he placed the clipboard down and put a hand on Kyles forhead. He left it there for a while and picked the clipboad again, writting more down. Ray, then, tucked the clipboard under his arm, and he extracted a stretoscope from the inside pocket of his white lab coat.

"I'll check your heart rate, Kyle" He pushed aside the bulkiar fabric, lifting up Kyles shirt and placing the cold metal on his bare chest. Kyle jumped slightly. Manas face reddened.

"Breath in . . . "

Kyle took a deep breath in.

"And release . . " Ray ordered. Kyle did so. Ray put the stretoscope back and replaced it with the clipboard scribbling more notes down.

"So whats wrong with him?" Mana asked, concern colored her voice.

Ray looked over his notes and back up at Mana. "I can't say for sure" he answered "please wait here" he said and walked out of the room, closing the door with a soft 'thud'.

* * *

Mana paced back and forth, her eyes staring holes into the floor. Kyle grabed her wrist, forcing her to stop.

"Mana its alright, you should relax. Ray just said hes not sure whats wrong, not that he didn't know" He tried to sooth her.

She gave him a smile and sat down in the chair next to the bed "your right, sorry. I'm just really worried. I don't want . . . I don't want anything bad to happen to you" she admitted.

Kyle gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nothings going to happen to me, I promise!" his smile grew wider and revealed his goofy grin. Mana smiled back and looked out the open window.

The room was quite except for the footsteps in the room next to them. Kyle's thoughts had started to re-run the dream he had before Mana woke him up. _I can't beleive I was about to confess to him_ he thought, disappointed in himself. _He would think I'm a freak if he found out that I liked him like THAT!._ His mind re-wond to the first time Kyle had met Barret. He was so cold, but that whats seems to give him his personality. He intrudged Kyle, from the first moment he pushed him away. Everytime they would talk, Barret pushed Kyle away. Soon Barret started to give him more information about himself to Kyle, opening up more. With every new thing he learnt, Kyle made sure to remember and put it in high priority for their next encounter. Kyle lowered his head, ashamed that his heart had choosen such a path for him. _Gay, huh _he asked himself. Even though the most stunning and attractive girl was in the same room with him, sitting right beside him, worring about him was here **with** him his heart didn't flutter, nor did his cheeks turn an undiscovered red. He just felt normal. He even concluded that if she had jumped on top of him and ripped both hers and his clothes off, he wouldn't feel anything. At least not anything true.

The soft close of the door brought his thoughts back to the small, levender scented room. Natalie stood there, so perfect and professional. She walked over and pulled out a drawer the opposite side of the bed.

"Kyle, I hear you have been missing for a while," she started.

"Haha, yeah I guess I have"

"You've gotten quite a few people worried, you know," Natalie continued, pulling away from the drawer and leaning against it.

Kyle glanced at Mana and then looked back at Natalie "yeah, I know"

"According to what Ray had written, you have a slight fever, but thats nothing to concern yourself with to much. The thing that worries me is your heart. Its beating much to fast for someone of your age," she said, tapping the side of the drawer.

"It's kind of strange, but I'm sure I know what is the matter," she concluded.

Mana watched her, her eyes wide and her face serious. Kyle gulped. Even though he hadn't cared at first, now the thought of it kind of scared him.

"You have a little extra stress on your shoulders, Kyle. I looked deeper into what Ray had put down and I'm sure thats it. No need to fear, your lifes not in danger or anything, but you need to take better care of yourself. If you skip meals and excercise time, then your body will respond to that in a negitive way," Natalie pushed off the drawer, holding a little, silver tube. "I'm going to give you a antidope injection to help calm your body a bit faster then the drink," she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, she placed the needle on the drawer next to it and turned to Mana.

"I want to run a few more tests on him, Mana. I assure you he is alright, but I must ask you to leave," she said sincerely, placing a hand on the worried girls.

Mana looked at Kyle for a long time before she shifted her gaze to Natalie and smiled "alright, I understand." Mana got up and exited the room almost quieter then Natalie.

* * *

When the door closed softly, Natalie turned her gaze back to Kyle.

"Kyle, where are the places you went yesterday?" she asked, softly.

Kyle thought back for a moment. It was clear she didn't want to know about his feild or his barn or anywhere else in town. She wanted to know which dungons.

"I went to Messhina Vally first," he said slowly, gathering his thoughts.

"Mm-hm," she mused, urging him to continue. "Then I went to Blessia Island," he admitted. Feeling kind of ashamed for actually staying there the whole day.

"You were there all day? I'm asuming you slept there aswell."

"Yes"

Natalie took what kyle had said into thought for a long time. They sat in slience for almost five minutes before she got up.

"Okay Kyle, I'm going to run the tests. First I need you to take off your shirt. I'll take another reading of your heart," she ordered.

Kyle nodded and sliped off the brown, armor-like peice first. Then the took off the loose fabrics under, he placed his clothes in a neat pile beside him on the bed. Natalie turned around and had her strethoscope ready at her ears. She sat down on the chair that Mana once occupied and placed the end to his chest that slowly lifted and then fell.

"Keep breathing nice and slow," she mused.

After a minute, Natalie pulled away and smiled "alright, it looks like your starting to sound better," she put the end of the strethoscope that was around her neck down and reached for the first drawer on the bed, extracting a arm wrap that belonged to a blood pressure machine. Natalie stood up for a moment, plugging the tubes into the machine and correcting the settings. Soon she re-called her seat and gestured to Kyles left arm. He handed it out to her and she wraped the cool fabric over just over his elbow. The machine turned on, squeezing at him before stopping and making soft purrs of the air being released. After the machine deflated, Natalie un-wound the band from his arm and stood up, collecting the printing results. She looked over them for amoment before looking back at Kyle.

"It looks like things are back to normal, I'll still give you the injection for precautions sake," she informed him, placing the paper down and reaching for the cotton swabs. Then she grabbed a tall, dark bottle and poured it over the cotton ball, soaking it in a liquid that stung Kyles nostrals. "alright, this won't hurt a bit" she assured, reaching for his arm and wiping a spot just above the inside of the elbow. Then she reached for the needle and placed the cold end percisly in the center of the wiped skin. She pushed the end and the liquid injected inside him slowly. Kyle flinched slightly at the end, before she pulled it out.

Natalie grabbed a clothe and wrapped the needle before disposing it "you can get dressed now Kyle." she said before she started to walk towards the door.

"Uhh . . Natalie can I ask you something," Kyle said, his shirts on his arms, but havn't made it over his head.

Natalie stopped and looked at him "of course"

"Why did you ask me those qeustons before?" Kyle stopped his arms from the actions of getting his shirt over his head, dropping them to his legs.

"There was a simular accedeint just before you arrived. I wanted to make sure that it wasn't contagious, or if it was just coiencadence.

Kyle metally sighed and he smiled.

"Oh, Okay"

"I'm glad I could help, please take care of yourself," Natalie said before leaving the room.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Wow, so this is the second chapter, I actually lied to you guys. I have about 5 chapters finished, so uploading will be done faster then I thought. After the chaptes that I already have are done I'm going to have to start writting again, and I have to admit, I'm pretty slow and I get distracted. It takes a while for me to get the situation in my head and then onto the document, and my editing takes a while. Besides that, my DS and Rune factory game was stolen so now my refreancing is a little complicated until I get new ones which might take a while cause I'm broke T_T. Nontheless, I hope you guys enjoy the chapters that I have up already. Thanks for reading, and remeber to reveiw.

_~[X] marks the spot. Mark yours.~_

_~[X] Cassie was here.~_


	3. Homeless

Kyle stayed in the room with his head down, staring at the soft, white bed sheets. _Similar accident? . . ._

Knock, knock, knock.

Kyle looked up at the door, he knew it was probably Mana, but the impatient knocking seemed out of charactor for her. Kyle tossed his shirt over his head.

"Uhh . . Come in?" He said, struggling with the arm holes and getting them in the right one.

The door slowly creaked open and a burnette popped his head in. His blue eyes looked straight at Kyles.

"B-Barrett," Kyle blushed straightning his shirt.

"Hey." Barrett walked in and stood at the end of the bed with his arms at his sides.

"U-umm . .What are you doing? Wheres Mana?" Kyle asked, looking around confused.

"I told her she could go, and that you would be fine"

"Wh-"

"I wanted to talk to you," Barrett inturupted "I want to ask you something, actually"

"Oh" Kyle said, feeling his face turn a bright red.

The room was quite for a long time. Kyle jumped off the bed and rocked on his heels.

"So . . What do you want to tell me, or I mean, ask me?" Kyle triped over his words.

Barrett stared at him for a moment, making Kyle squirm under his gaze.

"Not here" He answered finally.

Kyle stared at him and then looked down, blushing. Then a more important thought struck him. _What was Barret doing at the clinic? Maybe he heard about my incident and came here . . . _

There was a knock once again, and Dorthy appeared in the doorway this time. She stood there holding a brown paper bag, and Fern was tucked underneath her arm.

"U-Um. . Ba-Barrett, heres y-your medicine," She said softly. Kyle blinked _Barret was here at the clinic? Maybe he was the similar case Natalie was talking about._ Barrett turned around to face Dorthy, he reached for the bag that she had handed to him. Kyle watched the kind gesture, his heart squeezing in his chest. He watched how Barrett went from quite and cruel to natural. _Barrett MUST like Dorthy. He seems so . . At ease with her. Like he has nothing else better to do then just want to be with her, and think about her. _Tears practically stung at his eyes, but he wiped them away fast.

Dorthy peeked over Barretts slender shoulders.

"Kyle, I have your medicine too . . . " She offered a small paper bag towards him. Barrett took the bag from her.

"Thanks" He said before turning away from the painfully shy, cute girl. She nodded her head and waved before walking out of the room.

"Why do you hav-"

"You should get home," Barrett said, silencing Kyle.

Kyle flinched at the coldness in his voice, but put on his favorite grin.

"Oh, yeah. Your right," he started towards the door, brushing past Barrett. Kyle could feel his icy blue stare on him. _Of course Barrett feels that way about Dorthy. Shes cute, and smart AND shes a girl. He only sees me as a nucience. I'm such an idiot for even thinking he could like me back. _Kyle cursed himself metally. The tears stinning at his eyes with each truthful word.

Kyle turned at the door way and took in Barretts presence, his looks, everything about him. The way he stood with his strong, slender arms at his sides, his silky hair hanging over his forhead, and over his headband. And, of course, his peircing, cool blue eyes. Kyle took it all in with one breath, and just as quickly let it go with the next exhale.

"Goodnight, and goodbye Barrett."

* * *

Kyle burst through the doors of the clinic and raced home. His eyes stining, but no tears. His heart throbbed, but not from the run. Each breath was to painful to take. When kyle reached his farmfeild, he collasped on the ground and lay there, his chest heaving. _I'm such an idiot, now he'll know something is wrong with me. With that display . . _Kyle put an arm over his eyes and listened to the wind rustle with the leaves on all the grasses and tress.

"So this is what you do on your farm. Figures." A cold, but familuar vioce said from over top him.

Kyles arm shot to his side and his eyes searched around him, he propped himself up on one arm for a better veiw. He knew the voice, but he didn't want to say the name.

"I told you I had to ask you something, and then you burst out of there." Barrett said, disapointed "you also forgot your medicine"

"You told me to go home," Kyle stated as a defence, reaching for the paper bag.

Barrett rolled his eyes, handing him the brown bag.

"Besides you didn't tell me in the clinic, so I thought you had changed your mind," Kyle lied.

"Don't be an idiot"

"So . . What do you have to ask me?" Kyle pulled his legs to his chest the looked up at Barret.

Barrett hesitated for a long time before meeting Kyles qeustoning, innocent gaze.

"I want to know if you'll let me stay with you for a while."

* * *

Kyles jaw dropped open and his eyes widened. _Did I just hear that right . . ._

"Don't you have your house?"

Barrett shook his head "my dads mad at me, so he kicked me out. The inns are to expensive for me to stay in them and every one else lives with someone. I don't want to be a bother to a whole family" Barrett sounded so sincere, Kyle smiled at him and softened his eyes.

"Sure, I understand. You can stay here Barrett" Kyle said, standing up. Kyle understood what Barrett was going through. Coming to a whole new town full of accepting families. Kyles nature being so thoughtful and tender, even to the suggestion of intrugding on a family he would decline instantly. Never would he want to impose, even when Mana and her behemoth father, Douglas, offered the farm land to him he declined until they talked him into staying and taking it.

"Thanks. How can you live out here by yourself?" Barrett asked looking around and at the big lot and house.

Kyle shurggs and walks towards the house, opening the door.

"Barrett, why were you at the clinic today?" Kyle asked, making his way through the doorway, stepping into the big, warm house. he started to make his way to the stairs.

"I had a cold," Barrett responded, following behind Kyle, looking around the cozy room. _But Natalie said it was a similar case . . Maybe it wasn't him . . _Kyle complained silently.

"The rooms are up here," he says, climbing the stairs. Seeming like he forgot about the qeuston and answer. Barrett follows behind him closely.

Kyle walks past the room with the single bed and goes to the bigger room, flicking on the light switch.

"Umm . . You can have this room."

Barrett walks past Kyle into the room and looks around. Then he looks back at Kyle, his usually ice blue eyes, warm and gentle.

"Thanks"

Kyle smiles, but its over-taken by his exhaustan. Barrett walks over to him and places a tender hand on his cheek. Kyle gulped and felt his body turn into a fire ball. His breathing started to come and go shaky. Barretts warm, gentle hands clasped over his cheek. His intense blue eyes bleeding into Kyles.

"You should get some rest" Barrett finally says, pulling away and walking towards the bed. Kyle stood there amazed at how one second, he felt like the sun - hot and burning- and the next, he felt like a cold peice of coal. He shivered at the effect Barrett seemed to over whelm him with . His face soon sets into a warm, sweet smile.

"Good-night, Barrett."

Kyle walks to his room and falls onto his bed. He looks to the wall next to him and imagined Barrett, his sweet, addictive body only meters away from his. Kyle covered his flushing face. _How do I expect to sleep tonight with him RIGHT beside me! _As the night went on, Kyle stayed up, looking at the ceiling ignoring the desire to waltz right through the door of that bedroom and tell Barrett how much he felt for him, how weird and strange it was for him, but how true it was. Only, it wasn't going to be words he was going to tell him with. Kyles lower stomatch started to tighten and then explode with each passing image of Barrett seized off all his clothes. He looked down at the bulging point just under the covers. He groaned and rolled his eyes before lying on his side, his back towards the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut._Stop thinking about it! Thats enough, get a grip! _He coached himself over and over before falling asleep.

**Authors Note:**

And yet, another one of my in-famous, all ready made chapters. It's only been about ten minutes and I have three chapters up. Maybe I'll make you guys start waiting in suspense. Anyways, so this chapter is kinda the starting point for things. Everything starts rolling in the next one. If I'm missing any symbols, I apologize. My keyboards number line up top doesn't work until the number 5 so I can't get an of those exclaimation points in. How sad huh. Well I hope you enjoyed, I won't upload anymore for a week because I'm not going to be home, and I have a ton of things to write. Please send me reveiws[insert exclaimation mark here]

_Cassie_


	4. Nightmares

Barret and Kyle Pt.4

Kyle stood in the middle of his feild, the wind whipping at him sharply. It hit his bared skin and stung. The sky was not at all friendly,the clouds were dark and threatning. Kyle turned around but found it impossible to move.

_Whats going on here?_ his mind asked him over and over but kept coming up blank for answers. Kyles stomatch rumbled wildly, and his heart slammed into his chest. Naturally, it was a way of telling him to leave, and run away. Kyle lifted his foot up seconds before a gush of wind snapped at him and sent him falling to the ground. Scattered, sharp rocks and braches stabbed into him during his fall. His breathing came harsh, and ragid, his hands were shaky making it impossible to hold a sword and weild it. He gulped and placed a hand at the side of his waist, revealing it to be covered with blood.

"St-STOP! " Kyle screamed in fear of seeing blood soaked in his hand, in an instant the sky turn black, with purple and grey bleeding through it. Kyle lay still on the ground, calming his frantic breathing. His eyes were gaurded and caught sight of the darkness forming figures around him. At first it was smoke, then they took on a form of a human cloaked in darkness. The ground shook wildly, and sprung spikes from below. Kyle screamed in pain, and folded into himself. The figures approched him, they released their long, sharp arms and grabbed him off the ground, cutting into his throat and shoulders. Kyle yelped and clenched his teeth down. He could feel the blood trickle down his body. The figure bent its head to his ear level. Their red eyes staring greedily and hungry.

"I bet you taste good," It's long tounge flickered out, the ends of it had a snake-like appearance to it. The figure trailed it tounge up Kyles neck, and whipped it back in its mouth.

"I was right," It smiled, his theeth jarred and sharp. Kyle yelped when another figure slashed at him from behind.

"Share!" he hissed, whipping his back with some sharp object.

"N-NO!" Kyle yelled.

"This should be good," they all flickered their tounges out in anticipation and inched closer. Their jarred theeth clashed down on Kyles skin and peirced deep into him.

Kyle cries were muted by the cackaling of the creatures.

The scene turned black once again, before revealing a world of twilight. There was a soft flow of a lake and a tall tree grounded in a grassy area. Kyle breathed a few times before looking over his body. It was clean, no sign of blood, gahses or wounds anywhere. He looked up and around at the new scene before him. _What is this?_ he asked himself silently. A flash of a young girl with black, long hair and red eyes passed through his mind before he was engulfed in flames. He screams at the burning pain, as hands grabbing at him start pulling him deeper into the hot fire.

* * *

"NO!NO!NO!" Kyle yelled over and over again, thrashing in his bed.

"Hey! Wake up! Kyle!" Barrett yelled, running over to his bed and securing the sleeping boys wrists. Kyle shot his body out of bed, breathing fast and heavy. Beads of sweat forming on his forhead, he looked around fantically.

"Kyle, snap out of it!" Barrett ordered, pinning his wrists to his sides. Kyle blinked a few times and droped his throbbing head. The room was silent, the only noise coming from his heavy breaths. His skin felt hot and sensitive, like he had just been burned. He gasped as he remembered the horrid pain of the last scene of the dream.

"Are you okay?" Barrett asked, tightning his grip on the boys wrists. Kyle nodded slowly and looked up and around again.

"It was . . Just a dream." He convinced more to himself then Barrett.

"More like a nightmare,"Barrett corrected. Tears filled Kyles eyes and he lunged towards Barrett, his whole body stung as his connected with the other boys. Barrett flinched under his touch, but did not push him away.

"Yeah . . Its alright now," he tried to sooth him, letting go of his grip on his wrists and patting Kyles back. They both stayed like this for a while before Kyle pulled away.

"Sorry," he said, looking away ashamed.

"It happens to the best of us." Kyle laid back down and covered himself before turning his back to Barrett who was watching him intensly.

"Thanks," he mummbled.

"Don't mention it."

The pressure on Kyles bed didn't decrese, he could feel Barrett beside him and his peircing gaze on him.

"Arn't you going to go back to your room?" Kyle asked, glad he was facing away from him. Barrett didn't answer for a while so Kyle looked back and seen him looking outside of the room.

"Whats wron-"

"I'll stay in here tonight,"Barrett finally answered, pulling the covers up and getting ready to crawl in.

"Wha-what!?" Kyle exclaimed, shocked. Barrett pushed his slender body next to Kyles, curving into his shape.

"You don't listen, do you?" Barrett sighed, closing his eyes.

_Calm down, pretend hes not here, pretend hes not here _Kyle forced himself to think. _Ah, jeez I hope he doesn't feel my heart beat!_ He worries to himself, listening to it thunder in his ears. _Just sleep, just sleep, just sleep . . ._

**Authors Notes:**

_Yup yup, heres Ch.4 it's alot shorter but this is really the part where the grindstone starts to turn. I'm having a hard time with the near death scenes but I'm trying my best, reveiws are GREATLY appreciated. So I hope you enjoy and I'll keep getting new ones out when I can._

_Cassie_


	5. Attack

Barret and Kyle

PT 5

Kyles heavy lids pryed themselves open, glaring at the rays of sun light entering the room. He stayed still for a long time, facing the wall, staring at the old, worn lines in the wood. His mind, awake and ready for the day, forced his tired body to get up. Kyle turned around and heard a small mummble from under the blankets. He stopped, his eyes on the lump next to him. His mind ran blank for a long time, then the figure moved and his face revealed. His stone features, soft and relaxed. Kyle reached down and stroked his cheek. _Hes so . . . . Soft._

"What are you doing?" Barrett asked, looking up through his long, full eye lashes. Kyles eyes widened he snapped his hand back to his side.

"I-I was just getting up," Kyle yawned, to make his bluff more reliable.

Barrett raised an eye brow. His eyes searching.

Kyle smiled, cheerfully, and climbed out of the bed, making it creak under his shifting weight. He started to turn around to face Barrett.

"Barrett, I'm gonna-" Kyles eyes widened, brown met blue and a familuar sensation ran hot through his veins and blood.

Barrett pushing the cool, white blankets off him. His bare, sclupted chest heaving slowly. Kyles eyes traveled down his long, lean waist and hips, and over his wash-board abs. _He was sleeping beside me like that! _Kyle gaped. His breathing turned into small, heavy pants. _Breath, breath . . Calm down _he coached himself, turning away from Barrett's irrisistable body.

"What?" Barrett asked, annoyed.

"Uh . . . R-right, umm . . Cr-crops. I was gonna . . .Umm . . Yeah . ." Kyle nervously answered, stopping himself from saying anymore. He walked out of the room, face flushed. Once out he dashed down the stairs, and walked over to the table that was set but never used, leaning on it. Kyle dropped his head, images of Barrett splashing through his mind. Kyles heart pounded in his ears, he took a deep breath in and held it, lifting his head and releasing it. _Forget it. It was nothing, _his mind commanded him. Kyle walked towards the door and creaked it open, casting long, bright rays of light on the old texture of the house floor.

* * *

Kyle watered the pre-mature summer crops on his feild, beads of sweat forming on his forhead. He wiped them away with the back of his hand, then looked up into the sky, blocking the suns rays with his hand. _It's really hot out today. Maybe after work, I could go for a swim on the Island. _Kyles eyes looked around his big, lush feild, his eyes stopping on the small pond and water fall just North of it. A smile crept onto his face and he walked over to it, kneeling next to the cool water. He scooped some up with his hand and washed his face with it, feeling instanly releived. Kyle heard the soft close of the door and his head turned to the house. Barrett stood infront of it fully clothed. Kyle ckecked the time, quator to eight, of course he'd be out, he has things to do at nine. Barrett walked over to the feild and looked around, a smile forming at the corners of his lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked, amused.

Kyle glared slightly, and continued washing his face "Cooling off"

"Your done your work already?"

"Not quite, I have crops in some of the dungons," Kyle replied happily, getting up and walking towards the burnette boy.

Barrett watched the auburn-haired boy approch him, water dropping from his long bangs, his usual goofy grin in place. He gulped slightly and turned towards the stone bridge connecting the farm and the East Alverna.

"Well, you better get to that then" Barrett said, walking away.

"Um, Barrett?" Kyle called out, reaching with his hand slightly, but then dropping it.

Barrett stopped and looked over his shoulder at the other boy "What?"

Kyle jumped slightly at the annoyed tone in his voice,. _What was I going to say? Why did . . _He looked down at this hand _Why did I reach out for him? It felt like . ._"Umm have a good day, Barrett" He smiled, lifting his hand and waving it side to side.

Barrett studied the boy for a long time before starting off towards the town again, "Yeah, you too" He said, leaving across the bridge.

Kyle opened his eyes and his smile faded. He grabbed the hand that was waving and held it next to his chest. _I'm just imagining things._

* * *

After aiding to his feilds and monsters, Kyle made his way to De Sainte-Coquille Park and looked at the bulliton to find a whole new list of reqeusts. He checked the first one, from Mana, that reqeusted a 'Fisherman' Kyle smiled and accepted it. Knowing Mana, she was probably helping her Father at their shop. Stepping inside the shop, he seen Mana standing beside her father.

"Kyle!"

"Hey Mana," he replied, smiling

"I'm glad your alright. I hope it doesn't happen again," she scolds him. He nods and gets back on track, showing Mana her request from off the bullitin board.

"Oh, right. So I need you to catch me a Salmon. Please do this for me."

"O-okay, sure, but why do you - "

"No qeustons, now off to it," she pushed him out the door.

The monsters in Messhina Vally were not tough, Kyle could defeat them over and over again. Tending to his kind nature, he decided to keep it civilized and just destroy the generator and seize all monter fighting. He waited along the gentle flowing river for a bite, his feet hanging off the edge and dangle into the clear, cold water. After hours of only catching branches, and Chubs, he had finally succeded in nailing a big, grey Salmon. Kyle hadn't noticed how dark it was already, he packed up his things quickly ready to head out. By the time he got back to the villiage, he would'n't be able to since she would be sleeping. He luged the big fish in his Rucsack and headed home.

* * *

Kyle was usually never afraid of the dark, but he felt uneasy walking through the clouded full moon. His body trembled and a strange sensation ran through him, his skin was all pins and needles. His breathing started coming outi n a rush, but he slowled it down as best he could. _"Whats wrong?"_ Kyle spun around at the sound of a chuckling creature behind him. He was sure he had closed off the Dungun, so there shouldn't be any monters. More and more chuckling started up, surrounding him. he looked around the darkness frantacally. His unsteady hands reached for his sword before a great pressure blew him back. Kyle crashed into a tall, old stone pillar and gasped at the pain of the stabbing wound inflicted by the sharp stones at the back of his head. His right arm that he used to sheild most of the damage on started to go numb as it sat in an odd position, limp on his side.

"Pathetic" Kyles eyes widened as the voice came from behind him, a sinister feeling overwhelmed him as human fingers ran over his shoulder. The voice was small and easly detected a girl. The fingers goudged into the open wound that was at the back of his head, he screamed and soon the pain came to a subsidding end, his closed eyes openeing slowly to a small figure infront of his hunched over, broken body. A gulp was all that was heard in the silence. A young girl, with straight, long mindnight hair and crison eyes stood infront of his, a smile that only the devil himself could have used planted on her face. She lifted her fingers to her mouth and licked off the blood.

"I can hardly wait," she cooed at the taste of his blood exploding on her tounge.

"F-for what?" Kyle managed in pants.

Her smile grew more sinister and cold. The wind picked up and her hair was in a dismay around her small frame. Kyle blinked once and she was gone, but he heard the distinct echo of her voice being carried with the wind.

"Your death"

**Authos Notes"**

_It seems like their getting shorter huh? Well I promise that will end after this. I'm not home much so it's hard to write and edit and update, but I am getting sick of the short chapters, then thats more writting for me. Haha. Well reveiw and enjoy._

_Cassie_


	6. Tangled Truths

"I swear, nothing happened Natalie," Kyle defended himself, holding up his good arm and his casted arm. Natalie towered over him, her arms crossed and her eyes hard. It was going to be hard to talk himself out of this mess, but he was going to have to do it no matter what. He couldn't tell them that some girl not from the village, who was like the devils daughter, was going around in his dreams and at night attacking him and telling him she couldn't wait for him to die. It was just unbelievable, even to him. Kyle sighed.

"Okay, you caught me, I was fooling around in the Messhina -"

"Kyle!" Mana burtsed into the room with Ray right behind her

" Told you you couldn't-"

"Kyle I'm so glad your alright! I was so worried." Mana threw herself onto Kyle thoughtlessly. He gasped out in pain and shuttered hoping the stiches didn't reopen. She pulled away quickly covering her mouth

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry! I'm just . . It's all my fault" the ebony girl sobbed into her hands.

"I just had to have that stupid fish. If you wouldn't have gone - "

"I probably would have went into a different Dungun and gotten hurt anyways, like Blessia Island, for a cool off swim and a few monter fighting challenges," Kyle joked, trying to ease the tension. Mana wasn't impressed, she stood by the bed shaking and sobbing into her hands.

"Kyle, I'm so - " he pulled her down next to him with his good hand, and carfully pressed her against his broken body. "It's alright, everythings fine. I'm alive and well. Thats all that matters now," he carressed the girls back softly.

"I'm sorry Natalie, I told her not to come in." Ray apologized quietly to Natalie, who nodded in understandment.

"It's alright, I'm glad you did. Mana dear," Natalie turned away from Ray and had her hand placed softly on Manas shoulder. She caught hold of the girls gaze "I need to ask you to leave, I have to finish up with my pateint, alright hun," she said gently. Mana nodded and let Ray lead her out of the room.

It was quiet execpt for the footsteps in the other rooms.

"So you were in the Messhina Vally then," she continued from when he had been introupted.

"Yes, partly because I had crops there, and to fish a Salmon for Mana"

"I don't understand. What do you mean you were 'fooling around'?"

"They weren't biting so I guess my temper got the best of me and I tried to fight more monsters then I could handle." Kyle lied, looking down ashamed both for the real guilt rising in his stomach and to add effect.

Natalie scanned over Kyles condition; Broken arm, bruised ribs, sprained ankel, and the deadly slash at the back of his head. Some of these injuries you don't get fighting, the cut in his head, and bruised ribs maybe, but definatly not a broken arm or sprained ankel. Those you get from falling or being pushed off something and you land on those legiments with such an impact that they dislocate themselves. Those are injuries due to heavy impact which she doubted happened on the battle feild. She sighed. If he wasn't telling her the truth now, it would come out sooner or later. Kyle couldn't keep big secrets, it was to much for him to handle by himself. She quietly made her way to the door.

"I'll get Dorthy to bring you your medicine, I'll go and talk to Mana and calm her down,"

"Will I be able to fight soon?" He knew it was a stupid qeuston and he knew the answer to it, but he just had to ask.

"No, not in the state you are now. Everyday chores will be harder for you now that your at a disadvantage of limbs. The wound on the back of your head is what I'm really worried about. I want it to heal nice so may I suggest you stay here and have a friend look after your crops and monsters?"

Kyle hesitated for a moment. Who could he ask to take on such a burdun? He couldn't just waltz right up to anyone and say "hey want to look after all 6 of my crops and 7 of my monsters? Gee thanks your a lifesaver" Life didn't work like that. Well not for Kyle.

"Umm, I would like to have this wound heal up as well, but I can't leave such a job to anyone. It's to much of a burden to have to do all that work plus the stuff on the bulliton board."

"Kyle, I don't think you understand the impact of your injuries. You need to have the rest. Please find someone, if you can't I'll do it myself." She said in a hard tone and walked out of the room slamming the door slightly behind her.

* * *

Barrett had been waiting outside in the visitors/waiting room. His legs bouncing up and down off the floor and fingers fidgitting. Earliar he had seen Mana walk out with Ray close to her in tears. What happened to Kyle? His mind poured out memories of this morning.

_The sun had bearly began to rise when Barrett woke up to find Kyle not home. He walked around the house, not finding him anywhere. His mind thought the worst. What if he was having another nightmare? He remembered the first night he had that nightmare. Barrett had been woken up from Kyle yelling _

_"Help" and "Stop" The moment he had stepped into the room somehow it felt much colder, and much darker then the rest of the house. Even when Kyle had calmed down, Barretts nerves spiked as he swear he saw a huge,dark figure slide across the doorway of Kyles room. _

_Barrett still shivers at the thought as he starts to slowly walk into the cold room. He felt uneasy standing in there alone, but not afraid. He had a overwhelmed feeling that even though a sinsiter presnce was near, it wasn't going to hurt him. Barrett shook his head at such a twisted thought. All evil wants to do it hurt and corrupt, thats why it exsist's. To test the streanght of the human soul and see if they have it in them to say no._

_While thinking that a shooting pain ran through his chest and he fell to the floor grabbing at his chest and gasping. It felt like his heart was being ripped out whole and squeezed between a pair of huge hands. With the pain, images of Kyle flashed through him. He could see him by the Cherry Blossom Square. His eyes were closed and he looked oddly twisted, a pool of blood was forming around him. _

_Almost as quickly as it came, the pain stopped and so did the images. Barrett stay kneeling on the floor breathing heavily trying to collect his thoughts. Kyle? Where? At the Cherry Square. What happened to him? He was . . He was . . Barrett shook as he stood up and tried dashing for the doors. _

_Making it outside, he headed for the place he knew he had seen Kyle laying. 'Please don't be dead, please don't let him be dead" his mind pleaded as he ran as fast as he could to the Square in the vision. Just as it had been seen minutes ago, there he was. Laying half dead pressed up against the stone pillar._

_"KYLE!" Barrett hollered, crashing his body over top his, Barretts hands were shaking as he tried to lift the other boy up. _

_"Kyle don't die on me. Your all I have. Don't do this to me." he begged the man as he shook was no response. Tears threatened Barretts eyes _

_"Damnit Kyle! Don't you are die on me!" He picked up the bloody, body and stummbled towards the clinic. _

_Of course it was closed. Barrett banged and kicked on the door, "open up, hey, I need help. Natalie!" Soon a frightened and concerned Natalie came to his beck and call. She didn't have to look twice, she noticed the blood all over him and the limp body close to his. She opened the door and rushed him in..::_

That was the last Barrett had seen Kyle. He didn't even know if he was dead or alive. She just took him from his arms and brought him into a room. She closed the door and said to wait out here until she was finished. Nine hours later and there was still no sign of her. With that thought, the door oepend and Natalie, who looked pretty ticked off in his opinion, opened and then slamed the door. She walked over to Barrett trying to calm herself.

"He'll be fine. I guess it was an accident with some monsters in the Dunguns. I have to go and get his prescritpion ready. Barrett I have to ask you a favor on Kyles behalf,"

Barrett was to busy taking in the good news. 'He's alive, and safe, and . . Alive!'

"Barrett?"

"Yeah?" Barrett replied to Natalies voice bringing him back to the lobby

"-On Kyles behalf, would you look after his farm? He has major wounds, starting off, with his broken arm, bruised ribs on his right side, a sprained ankel on the right side aswell and the aweful cut on the back of his head. He needs to recover and I want him to stay here to do that. He is so stubborn though, I need you to take over for him. Just for a while he needs-" Barrett cut her off with a movement of his hand, as if he pushed a pause button.

"I understand Natalie, I was going to take that job and ask if he stays here and heal to begin with. I just want to know one thing." He said in a hard tone.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What did he say happened to him?" Barrett gulped. He knew Kyle probably lied. He didn't know how but he had an odd feeling that he had kept something from Natalie and Mana and Ray. It didn't matter if it were kept from them, but he wasn't going to hide the truth from him, even if Barrett had to beat it out of him. He waited paitently as Natalie found a good way to summerize his story.

"He was simply out of his league in the Dunguns." She turned away and headed for the stairs.

Barrett knew it. He lied.

**Aurthos Note:**

So I just went over some of my other stories and gound some mistakes, sorry if that upsets anyone. I'm new to Fanfic, so fixing them is hard. I don't even know where to start. Anyhow, this is Chapter 6 {exclaimation mark} I like how this is turning out, I've been watching some ghost haunting stories and stuff, trying to get the right feeling for this, I hope I did an Okay job at least. So anyways, reveiw and chapter seven will be out next week.

Cassie


	7. Spoken Thoughts

Barrett entered the room without making much noise. He stuffeled a gasp as his eyes found the red-head. He looked up from the sheets, a bandage wrapped around his head to secure the wound on the back. His face had a couple of bandages but they looked minor compared to his arm. Kyle smiled.

"Barrett, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I brought you here, dope."

"Y-You ?" Kyle flushed, imagining Barrett holding his body close to his own. Barrett glared at him and made his way over to the bed, slumping down on it.

"Yes. Me."

The room was quiet except for the machine attached to Kyle that was purring.

"Kyle, you need to heal fast so you can come back home," Barrett broke the silence first, lowering his head and covering his eyes with the long bangs.

Kyle looked down and smiled to the sheets,"yeah I know".

"The best place for that is here. You don't have to worry about the farm, I'll look after it"

Kyles head snapped up, "wh-what? No, impossible. I won't let you do tha-"

"It's to late for you to say no. I've already decided. But theres another, more impotant matter I want to talk to you about. I don't want you to lie to me either," Barrett was looking up now, his gaze intent on Kyles.

"S-sure, whats up?"

"This attack, the nightmares, the sinisterness following you, Kyle, their all connected arn't they?" Barrett was close to Kyles ear, whispering incase someone would overhear them, his breath splashing over Kyles neck

He gulped. "Yes".

If Barrett already figured it out, then there was no use in lying to him. Kyle felt a pressure on his shoulder, and looked down. Barrett had his head dropped in it.

"Why? Whats going on?" His voice was starting to shake, his hands grasped at Kyles clothes

"I think . . " Kyle trailed off, unsure of how to put it. He looked down, letting his mouth brush passed Barretts ear, "I think they want me dead."

Barrett flinched, and pushed up off the bed so he was standing up

"Of course it wants you dead! Who are you fooling? Why though? Why you?" His voice began to break down on the last qeuston. Kyle was surprised_. If Barrett was this concerned about it does that mean he likes me too?_ Kyles heart sped up, pounding in his ribs which made him flinch.

"I don't know".

There was a long silence before Barrett spoke.

"That night . . "

"Hmm?"

"That night I came into your room and calmed you down. Did . . Did they come back?"

Kyle had think about that for a long time. He hadn't actually remembered if or if not they did. They probably didn't since he hadn't remembered.

"No"

"And when you were in town . . And in Messhina Vally alone during the day . . Were they there?"

"Yes, I could feel something watching me with cold looks all day. Nothing happened though until the moon rose"

Kyle gasped, understanding what Barrett was getting at. The end of the nightmares with a human presence next to him, them not showing up around people and only at night. It made sense. If they came at night when he was alone, then maybe, just maybe if he was with someone at all times -or at least at night- he wouldn't be attacked again.

Barrett could tell Kyle caught on, "Kyle, you understand don't you?"

"Yeah, if I'm not alone during the night, then they can't attack me," he nodded.

Barrett grinned, which brought light to his usually hard features. Kyle was amazed, at both his beauty and his witt. Kyle probably wouldn't have been able to connect the dots as quickly and simply. He was something else. Kyle watched as Barretts grinned faded and reclaimed his spot on the bed next to Kyle.

"So then . . The qeuston is who - "

Barrett introupted him by placing a hand over the auburn boys. He felt the slight squeeze and looked into those peircing blue eyes. Memorized, and loosing all thought, Kyle slowly began to pull his hand out, and then twine his fingers with the other boys. Barrett didn't complain or reject him, his gaze lay intent on Kyle. Another long silence, with only the purring of the machine began. The tiny move Barrett had allowed him, made him feel inpowered and lifted their interlocked hands and pulling them behind him, leaning into Barrett. His cool breath was on his face, again, Barrett just watched with those blue, collecting eyes. Kyle knew he was probably giving away everything now, His heart beat hard in his chest, causing him to flinch with the stricking pain, his breaths were ridgid and course. Unlike him, Barrett sat there, with his soft gaze and looked so calm, Kyle moved closer his lips slowly making their way to Barretts until they touched in a chaste kiss, the door squeeked open and both the boys turned away from eachother, blushing.

Dorthy stood their with a brown paper bag in hand.

"K-Kyle . . Heres your . . Medicine," She walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to the bed. Barrett slowly rose from the bed and walked out of the room. Kyle watched his back as he left and closed the door softly behind him. He felt a warm hand cup his face, and turned to see Dorthy, her face covered by her bangs.

"I-I heard this morning when I got here. I-I was . . . I was so . . . So . ."Her small voice trailed off, breaking through the silent sobs. Kyle sighed and smiled at her, pulling her to him with his good arm and gently patted her back.

"It must have been hard. I'm sorry, I'll be more careful from now on," he promised.

Dorthy was silent, her hands slowly and shakly rested on his chest, as she leaned into him. Kyle jumped, surprised from the touch. He sighed mentally, and looked at the door that Barrett had just walked out of.

* * *

Barrett was out of the room, face flushed and his excitment rising. He had his hands covered over his mouth, gasping.

"He . . " _"Kissed me _!" his mind finished for his unwilling mouth.

Barrett quickly collected himself, when Ray flashed him a concerned look. He stroded over to the other room where he knew Natalie would be in. He knocked silently, grabbing her attention easily.

"Barrett . . Whats wrong?" she walked over to him.

"I wanted to rearrange something with you".

"Whats that?"

"Kyle." Barrett said simply.

Natalie was quite for nine breaths before she finally said, "go on".

"I think he should be home to heal. I understands he has to be on machines, but the best place for an earthmate is -"

"A place where he risides," Natalie finished for him, crossing her arms and letting out a deep exhale.

"Yes,"

Another agonizing silence.

"I'm staying with Kyle," Barrett started, earning him a surprised look, "and his house is equipped with the proper machine slots that you have here,"

Natalie perked up, "it is? Perhaps we should . . "

"I don't mind if you want to have a look" Barrett turned and headed towards the door, unsurprised to have Natalie following.

* * *

Barrett opened the unlocked door and led Natalie up the stairs. She felt slightly jumpy, glancing around the house expecting something to pop out.

"I'm not sure about his room, but I know theres one in the geust room".

"Your room?"

Barrett flushed, glad he was facing away from her, they reached the top of the stairs and Natalie came to an abrupt stop. Her breathing hictched as she shook. A stinging sensation ran past her.

_"You shouldn't be here"_

_"Get out !"_

Her mind cried as she took another step forward.

_"You shouldn't be here"_ her mind repeated the words over and over again until she hit the doorway of Kyles room. Her blood thundered in her ears as she felt the uneasiness evaporate into a menacing energy whirling and whipping around her. Shooting pains soon ran through her entire body, feeling like cold iceicles seering straight into her, re-enforcing her thoughts.

_"You shouldn't be here"_

A hand clasped over her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. She glanced up to see Barrett's cool blue eyes. He held on until he felt she was ready for him to let go. He knew what was happening to her, the same thing that happens to him when he steps foot in the room.

"The rooms over here," he jerked his chin in the direction, letting go of her slim shoulder. She gulped, unable to move before a rising sickness aroused in her stomach, her hands flew to her mouth as she dashed down the stairs, getting sick in the un-used sink. Barrett chased after her, pressing a hand on her back until she shooed him back with her waving hands.

"I-I'm alright . . I just," she wanted to use the right words.

"Not in the greatest health".

Barretts blue eyes caught her in her lie. She was getting sick from the smell. The modling, rotten smell of flesh, that came after the sensations. Natalie shook herself, collecting her thoughts.

_"Get it together, your looking like a fool. Nothing here . . It's all . . In your imagination. Theres no such thing as . . As . ."_

Soon she stood up straight and headed back up the stairs, passing the room fast and coming to a stop infront of the geust room, feeling at peace and ease, breathing in the sweet smell of Lavander. Her quick eyes glanced to the spot in the wall where a white cover had been placed, walking over and crouching down, she took it off, releaved and a little fustrated that there actually were the proper plugs for the machine.

She stood up, knowing Barrett was right behind her.

"Alright, I'll get the equitment set up in this room. You have to get Kyle here though"

Barretts mouth twiched upwards

"No problem".

* * *

Kyle was surprised when Dorthy slowly lifted her head up off his chest, her lips just under his.

"Kyle . . "

He flushed.

_"This isn't happeneing !"_ He panicked as she leaned closer.

"Ah-My, my ribs!"He grabbed at his side and hunched over so she couldn't see the guilt on his face.

"Oh my, I-I'm sorry. I was . . I don't . . Know what came over me. I just . . Don't want you to . . Ever . . Leave me," She sobbed quietly

"Well he has too," a cold voice shot from the doorway braking the air to the bed. Kyle glanced over, releaved to see Barrett standing there, arms at his side.

"Barrett !"

Barrett walked into the room stopping infront of Dorthy, "he's going to be tranferred."

"T-To where?"

"His house". Both Dorthy and Kyle gave Barrett a surprised, confused stare.

"Natalie said its the best place for him to heal. We already have the machine there so we just have to get you there," he looked at Kyle who was blushing.

"Ready to go?"

Dorthy jumped up without a word, and bowed kindly at Barrett before she left the room. Barrett stared after her, before bringing his attention back to Kyle. He slowly bent down and started de-taching wires from Kyles arms. Quickly Barrett moved the covers out of the way, and Kyle flushed a deep red, realizing he was only in a white gown from the clinic. Barrett bent down and slide his arms easily under Kyles knees, and his back.

"Just relax," he whispered as his lips passed Kyles ears, and he heaved him up with a grunt. Kyle wrapped his good arm around Barretts neck, letting his fingers brush pass his long hair.

They stepped out of the clinic welcomed by a big, white wolf.

"White Fang !" Kyle yelled happily as the over-sized dog jumped up and down at the sound of his masters voice. Barrett gently placed Kyle ontop of the monster, and grabbed the rope-made-reins from White Fangs mouth.

"Are you alright?"

"Yup," Kyle chirrped in his usual cherry voice.

Getting home was easy, but getting Kyle up the stairs in his arms was a hastle. They soon setteled with wrapping Kyles good arm around Barret and jumping on his good leg.

"I can carry you if you stopped moving around so much," Barrett said flatly.

"I said no, I can make this no problem". They made their way to the big geust room. Kyle looked at Barrett confused.

"This is the only room with the right pluges," he made his way to the bed, where Kyle slid into and Barrett attached the wires to the patches on his arm and turned on the machine

"So . . Umm . . Who's . . I mean, are you going to ??" Kyle was at a loss of words. He probably sounded like an idiot.

"I'm going to stay with you," Barrett sounded as if he was saying an oath.

"You?"

"Yes, me. Unless you have a problem with that, then you can ask Mana or Dorthy".

"No ! I'm . . I'm glad it's going to be you Barrett because I . . I really like you," Kyle flushed, feeling as though a weight was lifted from his throbbing chest.

It was quiet for such a long time, Kyle had to look to make sure Barrett hadn't ran off.

"I . . I like you, too"

Kyles eyes widened as he heard the words he had always despretly wanted to hear were said outloud.

"So thats why -" Barrett leaned down placing hands on either side of Kyles body, meeting Kyles soft, chocolate eyes, "- I'll protect you from this. I'll be by your side every step of the way".

Kyle couldn't find his words, he nodded feeling tears well up in his eyes, Barrett gently stroked his face with his thumb.

Barrett quickly changed into nightwear -which consisted of a pair of boxers, Barrett had major heat venting out of his body, so clothes seemed like a burden, expecially at night - and got in next to Kyle, nuzzling his head between Kyles shoulder and head. He slung his arm around Kyles stomach and curled - as best he could minding his wounds - into him. Kyle relaxed, over-whelmed with complete bliss. _Barrett likes me too_ his mind told him over and over. He wished he wasn't hurt, so they could cuddle properly. He pouted a bit before he felt Barretts lips gently kissing his neck.

Kyle turned his head, meeting Barretts blue eyes, Barrett leaned up and gently kissed Kyles forhead before reclaiming his position and letting sleep carry him away.

Kyles eyes slowly drifted close, his over excited mind not ready for sleep but his body exshausted. Sleep finally took over.

**Authors Notes:**

Yay, Kyle and Barrett are together finally. Well . . They've always been together . .Lol, sorry. So thanks for reading chapter seven of When the Dove Cries. My friend asked me why I named it that, so I guess it deserves an answer.

I named it "When the Dove Cries," not only because its a really good song title which nooo I did not name after, I felt that the way the story was going it was proper for it. Kyle, who we know as a very kind, innocent, pure induvidual - like a dove- is in some major problems, which will all be clear when the story is finished. So when I think of a Dove crying, I can only imagine things that would harm its nature or some kind of torture. I kinda wanted to make the title a bit forshadowing and ironic, but I guess not. Oh well, thanks for reading and REMEBER reveiws are appriciated. Oh, I found out how to edit my stories, so I fixed al the mistakes that I could see. If theres anymore give me a message and I'll get to them when I'm on again. Thanks so much,

Cassie


	8. Only One

Kyle was awake before the sun starting rising, he twisted his body awkradly, finding a comfortable position. Sighing he felt defeated, with the stupid cast on and wires hanging out of everywhere, life was impossible. Well, bed life was impossible. Kyle felt a movment next to him and was unsurprised to see Barrett turning over to face him.

"'Morning," Kyle whispered, turning his head to see him.

Barrett groaned a lazy reply before pressing closer to Kyle, his heated body warming his. Kyle felt Barretts lips on his neck, sending shivers through him. Barretts sly hand slowly sliding over his thigh, and under his gown.

"Ba-Barrett. . " Kyle moaned as Barrett's hand gently rubbed his inner thigh. Kyle felt his hand inch up closer and closer, his blood running hot and fresh through his veins. His rigid breathing turning into moans.

"Mm . . Kyle," Barrett cooed into his ear, nipping at it playfully with his teeth.

Kyle jumped as Barretts hot fingers touched the sensitive skin of excitment. Kyle arched his neck slightly, feeling Barrett begin his handy work on his neck.

"Ahem," A voice from the doorway broke through to them, Barrett jumped, his almost naked body completly out of the bed, standing in a ready stance for anything to happen. His musceals relaxed as the voice and face matched up.

"I have to do home check ups if a patient isn't at the clinic," Natalie said matter-of-factly.

Both boys looked down blushing.

"I-I'll go tend to the crops," Barrett excused himself, grabbing his clothes off the dresser and walking out of the room, brushing past Natalie at the doorway.

She started to walk towards Kyle, who lay still completly embarressed.

The check up hadn't taken long, Natalie took results off the machine, but when she physically seen how his wounds are she couldn't hide the gasp.

"Whats wrong?"

She stared at the stichted up wound on the back of his head, holding the dirty bloody bandage in her hand. She gulped. At least, thats WHERE the sticthes use to be, and the wound. Now all that there is a faint crisom scar that was barly reconizable.

"Natalie?"

"Kyle . . Your wound . . " She started, baffeled at this discovery.

"Whats wrong?" He repeated.

"It's gone"

"What?"

Natalie quickly went to the gown and pressed lightly on his right ribs

"Does this hurt?"

"No, I don't feel any pain at all"

She went to his ankel next, gently twisting it and applying light pressure by squeezing it.

"And this?"

"Nope, not a thing"

This time she went to his casted arm, gently feeling the skin just above where the cast started. It wasn't swollen or red anymore, she shook her head.

"This can't be," she said amazed.

"I'm healed?" Kyle asked, a little confused.

She nodded, at a total loss of words before she stood up.

"I'm going to go back to the clinic to find my saw, Kyle, you stay here and don't move," she walked out of the room.

Kyle shivered. Saw? His mind swirled with qeustons of why she needed such a weapon.

* * *

Barrett was outside, working under the mocking rays of the sun. Sweating, he finished up the last of the daily 'to-do list' on the feild, next was the crops in the Dunguns. How had Kyle done this all? Barrett was in great shape, but he was lazy. He didn't think that this kind of work was all that hard. _This is what Kyle does every single day, 24/7._ He was amazed. Even though he didn't look it, he was probably really tough. Barrett hadn't ever needed to work at his body to keep it in shape, it just kind of stayed the same, so excersice was pointless to him since he never got fat. But now he realized that it wasn't about just being fat, it was about being strong. You work out, you get strong. He sighed, feeling ashamed for telling Kyle that he slacked off all day. Turning towards the cool pond North of the feild he could have sworn he had seen a faint image of a young girl, with long blond hair wearing a flowing gown. he blinked a few times, before shaking his head and turning towards the house to see Natalie rushing out of the door.

_"Maybe she got sick again . . "_

"Barrett," she waved him over.

"What?"

"Kyles wounds are completly healed. Its so strange, I'm on my way to get the saw and take off his cast. I'm more then positive that it has healed along with everything else. Make sure he doesn't go anywhere," Natalie ordered, rushing off towards the Bridge connecting Alvarna and Kyles farmland.

Barrett stood there baffeled, "_Kyles . . Healed??"_

His body reacted before his head did, turning around he dashed for the house.

* * *

Kyle was sitting on the end of the bed, the loud purring machine finally off his body, the streatchy band glued around his head and foot. He was glad to be out of the revealing white clinic gown and in some normal clothes. He wiggled his toes again before jumping off the bed just before Barrett came into the room.

"Kyle?" He panted

"Barrett, geuss what I'm -"

Kyle sucked in a huge amount of air as Barretts body lunged into his. He stood there motionless as Barrett whispered in his ear softly.

"Oh God . . I . . I thought you were gonna . .," he didn't - couldn't finish. Kyle closed his eyes and wrapped his good arm around Barretts slender waist.

"I know, it's alright now. I'm okay," he reminded Barrett who pulled away.

"Yeah," he said solomly, looking to the ground. A quick flash of the young girl in white shot through his mind again. Her appearance lasted longer then the last. She wore a white flowing gown, with long blond hair tied back now, her blue pure eyes staring intently at him. Just as quickly, another girl appeared beside her, she was the exact oppsite. Ebony hair in a dismay around her head, her skin pale against the dark gown. Her crisom eyes glared at him, peircing his body.

"Barrett?" Kyle touched his arm. Barrett jumped, and looked around before finding the soft chocolate eyes infront of him.

"Whats wrong?" Kyle asked

Barrett shook his head, nervous to use his voice incase it gave him away. He grabbed Kyle in another hug and pulled Kyles lips to his.

Kyle eagarly kissed him, wanting more satisfacation, but Barrett pulled away smirking.

Natalie walked in and both the boys head turned.

"Barrett can you give me a hand?" She gestured outside the room.

He shurgged and walked out.

When he got outside the door he seen a big saw, just about the size of Natalie. He sighed, knowing he would have to haul it into the room. As he was making his way towards it Natalie said,

"Thats not what I need your assistance with,"

Barrett stopped in his tracks, turning his head to see her staring in Kyles un-occupied room. His eyes were fast to follow, he walked over to the door and peeked in. His eyes widened at the image before him.

"Whats going on here Barrett? Does Kyle know?" Natalie asked concerned and scared.

Barrett knew Natalie would catch on soon enough. She wasn't a stupid woman, hiding it from her would make things worst.

"I'm sure he does know. He's just being Kyle and not telling anyone, he thinks it will help things," Barrett said, tearing his eyes away from the mess in the room.

"This isn't him . . Right?" Natalie hesitantly asked.

"I really don't know"

"Barrett what can I do to help -"

"It's not a matter of help, I don't even know it's motives. All I - We are forsure about is that, that thing wants him dead. It told him the night he got attacked," Barrett wish he could have closed his mouth faster. Natalies eyes slanted.

"That night? So it wasn't an accident in the Dunguns?"

Crap, Barrett never had much of a big mouth for giving off secrets, but this time, it didn't feel like he had actually said it. It felt like someone said it for him.

"Yeah"

"Whats going on Barret?" she asks again.

"I think you should look after Kyles arm now," Barrett says, walking towards the stairs.

"I'll clean up the mess, take care of Kyle." He walks down the stairs. Natalie shivers, and grabs the big saw taking it into the room leaving behind the bloody mess of Kyles beloved wolf, White Fang in his room.

* * *

The room was now cleaned as Barrett kneeled on the floor, holding his breath. He stands up and walks out, closing the door securly behind him. Going into the geust room he sees Natalie packing up her equitment, she turns to him and he looks away, walking over to Kyle now free from his cast. He was twisting his arm, examining it.

"What a releif huh?" He asks cheerly.

No one answere, he frowned and looked out the window.

"Alright, I'll be going. Barrett, please look after him," Natalie says, just before she walks out the door.

Barrett turns to Kyle, preparing himself to deliver the bad news.

"Is he alright?" Kyle asks innocently.

Barrett gave him a qeustoning look, Kyle continues.

"I thought I heard Wolf Fang last night. It sounded like he was hurt. When you checked the barn today was he sick? I hope he's alright," Kyle looks out the wondow worried.

Barrett takes a deep breath in and joins him on the end of the bed, placing a hand over Kyles. He finds a particular spot on the ground intresting.

"Wolf Fang . . He's dead Kyle," Barrett felt Kyles head snapped around to his and a intake of breath. He could feel Kyles wide eyes on him.

"He was in your room, he was . . Laying there . . It looked like he . .,"Barrett couldn't continue. His voice started breaking under the intense truth and the flashes of the white wolfs body torn and broken bleeding into the floor. He closed his eyes, wishing the tormenting images would stop.

"Is he still there?" Kyle asked, after a moment.

Barrett shook his head, "I cleaned it up while Natalie was working on your cast" he whispered.

Kyle gulped.

"I think . . That was a example. An example of what will happen to anyone that interfers with what shes doing," Kyle said solomly.

"She?" Barrett asked, hoping he wouldn't say a young girl with crisom eyes.

"I think shes the leader of those . .Those things. Shes young, around 10 years old, and she has long dark hair, pale skin, and her eyes . . Their the same color reflecting her bloodlust," Kyle stared off to no where, remembering the intensity of her glare.

Barrett was scared now. The girl he had seen was the girl tormenting Kyle. Well the second one was. Who was the first one? Was she somehow connected in this? Does Kyle know about her?

"Is there another one, another girl I mean?"

"No, it's just her".

Barrett sighs. Things were getting complicated and dangerous. Now, he wraps his arms around Kyle, letting him lean into his body. Barrett knew Kyle was hiding sobs. He could hear him sniffling and feel his shirt getting wet. They stayed like this until Kyle eventually fell asleep. Barrett lay him on the bed, and left to finish off the days work.

* * *

Barrett was tired from the long day of work. He found his peaceful bench at Cherry Blossom Square and sat on it, letting his head fall back. The wind gently blew over his body, letting his heavy lids close.

_Barrett wasn't sure of where he was. He looked around. A peaceful image it was, a small meadow filled with green grass and tall trees. In the distance a creek could be heard. The bright sun sitting in the clear blue sky. _

_"Welcome," A small voice said from behind him. He turned around to be face-to-face with the girl in white. She was much smaller then what he thought she would be, but there was a strange reasurance of security around him being with her. _

_"What is this?" he asked, looking around._

_"This is the place that all humans must come to, but some fall behind, or are tormented to go to the other world"_

_"The other world? Whats that?" _

_"As I am to this world, pure and innocent. She is to that world, dark and corrupted. It's a place bad people go. Sometimes, good people who have what they want will be pulled into that world with force," she says turning gently and pointing_

_Barrett follows her gesture and gasps. He sees a darker side of the same meadow, the scene was stained with red. He seen Kyle standing there, and then the creatures that he talked of. The big, dark creatures their hidious twisted bodies forming constent shapes. They looked like a man had been pulled from all sides and mutated with a creature. Wolfs, dogs, ravens, and serpants they all surrounded Kyle, slashing at him until he was on the ground, blood around his body. Then she came out of the dark clouds. With a single wave of her hand all the demons dissapeared, she walked slowly to him and croutched down to him gently stroking his wounds and gliding the blood filled finger over her tounge. Then Barrett heard voices._

_"W-why are you doing this to me? What . . What are you getting out of this?" Kyle gasped in pain, curling into himself to stop the bleeding._

_"You have something we need. It's something that has been passed down your linage of blood for many years," she responded almost sounding sincere. Almost._

_"Whats that?" _

_"Your Earthmate powers," she giggled standing again. _

_"Why do you . .?" Kyle couldn't finish, his voice broke out finally when the pain took over. She turned away from Kyles last cries for help and started walking over to Barrett, even though he was well aware this was a dream, he shuttered looking to his side to make sure the young girl was still with him. She was, she was staring at the other girl walking towards them._

_"Zenaku," the girl beside him said. He assumed it was the other girls name. Zenaku stopped infront of them, her eyes amused._

_"Yoshiko, it's been a while," Zenaku smirked. _

_Yoshiko didn't respond. She just stared right at her._

_"I see you brought a friend," Zenuka continues, staring up into Barretts eyes. He shivered slightly as her crisom eyes bleed into his, he felt the power and intensity she could weild, hot singes of pain xapped through his body. He sucked in a big amount of breath, unaware that he had stopped breathing since she came over. _

_"You think you can stop me, human?" she askes, gently gliding her fingers up his arm until they reached his shoulder, she pressed down on a pressure point and his legs gave out on him. He was kneeling, at eye level with her now. She ducked her head down, he flet her lips brush over his neck and somthing sharp glid over his skin. Yoshiko pulled Barrett back with such force, sending him across the ground like a rag doll. She stood over him, a golden sword pointed at Zenuka. _

_"You cannot mark this man. He has choosen what he wants," she said._

_"Ha and you think you can stop me?" Zenuka laughed._

_"It hasn't failed me before," Yoshiko said simply, raising the magnificant sword a little._

_Zenuka glared, "anyone who comes between me and that boy will be punished with accordingly, weather or not their under your shelter "_

_Just as she turned away, Barrett found his voice. _

_"W-wait . . Why . . Why do you need Kyle's power? What will you benifit out of it?"_

_"It's not the power that she needs. She simply needs his soul. An Earthmates soul is a mortality drink that feuls her kind. They cannot live without the ones that host that passed on power," Yoshiko answered. _

_Barrett had to take in this new information fast, before he found more qeustons. _

_"Was it you that -"_

_"Enough _!_" Zenuka yelled fustrated, just as she came, she dissapeared into the darkness._

_Yoshiko dropped her weapon that soon dissolved from her hands, she turned to see him. _

_"Was it her that . . ?"_

_She nodded knowing he was referring to the assination of the wolf. _

_"Why arn't you helping him _!_ You just stood there and defended me _!_" Barrett yelled at her._

_"I have helped. You see him the way he is now because of my help," she says softly._

_"What . . What happened last time there was a Earthmate?" Barrett asked, sitting up_

_"As you can probably assume, his soul was taken in by her"_

_"No, I mean what did . . What did you do?"_

_"I did as much as my power allowed me to"_

_"And . . What is your power?" Barrett asked in a hard tone._

_Yoshiko turns and faces away from Barrett._

_"I am created from the affection in ones heart. My power resides in the strength of their heart and their will. I reside from your heart, so if you are strong as I will also be strong," she said in a even tone._

_"You said before that you stopped her . . What happened? If you came to exsistance because of the strength of my heart . . Then how did you appear then?" Barrett asked, confused._

_"The Earthmate of that generation also had a very close friend. I was able to help that Earthmate the best I could because his friend held strong feelings for him, feelings of protection and safty. I stopped her, but I couldn't defeat her. He was quick to assume everything was over. My power and presence began to dissapear. His strong feelings to keep that man safe started to fade, and other feelings arouse but with a women he had known from a long time ago. Thats when she attacked again. His soul and all memories of him dissapeared that night," she said solomly. _

_Barrett gulped. He started to understand why Yoshiko came and how she fought. Weather the feelings for an earthmate were mutual or something beyond that, they held a strong bond. The earthmate, even though his nature deceived it, was convicted of that other world and one of his bestfriends - male of course - was convicted to the other world full of light with Yoshiko. As long as the desire to be there for his friend was still in his heart, the Earthmate would never be dragged to that hell. As long as Barrett and Kyle loved eachother, Kyle won't get hurt because Yoshiko protects them. Thats why Kyles wounds healed, and the safe atomospher in Barretts room gaurded them from the lingering presance outside. Barrett stood up, facing her. _

_"I will . . I will not let Zenuka you called her, ever have Kyle. I wish . .For your protection and help in this," Barrett asked solomly. _

_"Whenever you need to call apon my powers, you know how to ask. My sword and my service are dedicated to you," she bowed. Barrett got the quick glimps of a warrior image of her. She rose her head and she started to dissapear. _

Before he knew it, he was awake starring around the dark square. He stood up and headed towards the house, a new feeling of power running hot through his veins. Barrett would make good on his promise to Kyle, and never let him go. He was his only one, the one he would never let go of.

**Authors Notes:**

So I tried clearing up most of the confusion in this chapter. This story is about good . I tried to find names that kinda reflected that.

Zenuka means evil or devil

Yoshiko means child of light

This is all in japanese of course xD

I have a tendancy to call Yoshiko Shinoko, so if you see that then I'm really sorry. I'm happy to be on Chapter eight finally. I thought about how long I want it and I'm thinking of maybe ten to fifteen chapters. Thats the minumun and maximum. Since I'm on break now, I'll have more time to write and get the story updated. So please keep reading and reveiwww [ I know I sound like a broken record] thanks so much

Cassie.


	9. Under the Miseltoe A Christmas Special

**Quick notes:**_ This filler has nothing to do with the series When the Dove Cries. Non of thses events will be brought up in the story. This is rated M for safty reasons._

**When the Dove Cries, chirstmas special.**

"You want to . . Have a chirstmas oarty at my house?" Kyle asked the nodding ebony haird girl. He was holding a large bag of geroceries. They stood in her shop, his eyes wide.

"Um . . I dunno," Kyle said, a little nervous about having people over.

"Oh please Kyle, everyone wants to go to your house. It will be alot of fun and I can clean up for you if thats what your worried about," Mana tried presuading him, her eyes pleading.

"I-I really don't know Mana," Kyle studdered. It wasn't that his house was a mess. He just didn't really know how to throw a christmas party.

"Oh please, EVERYONE wants to do it at your house. Oh and get this, even Barrett was a little excited. He's never been in the christmas spirit before," Mana put her hands on her hips and look up as if thinking of a time he was ever excited about chirstmas.

_Barrett is excited to come to MY house for christmas! _His mind said happily.

"Well . . I guess. . I'm still not sure though," Kyle said, trying to make his way to the door.

"But I already told everyone it was at your house. Their all gonna be there at six tonight".

"You what?"

Mana looked down at the ground ashamed. "I-I told them because I thought you would say yes".

Kyle sighed,"I guess I have no chioce now".

This answer made Mana jump up and down and grab him in an embrace, kissing his cheek. He blushed slightly and looked at her winking at him.

He made his way to his house, looking at it from the outside.

_The parties here, huh?_

He seen a figure come from the North entrance of his farm land. His eyes widened to notice it was Barrett.

"Ba-Barrett? What are you doing here?"

"My dad told me to help you set up for the party since I'm the mayors son. Mana just came by and told us you agreed to having it here," Barrett started walking over to the house.

"S-she just told you now? I thought she told everyone it was here already," Kyle followed after him stepping inside his old house.

"Nope. We heard she was planning to have it here. I just heard a little while ago that you actually agreed. She must have lied to you." Barrett said matter-of-fact like

"Oh," Kyle replied intelligently.

He quickly put away the groceries and looked around.

"Umm . . Barrett, I don't actually have any decorations," Kyle admitted.

"I can go get some".

"Oh," another brilliant reply.

When Barrett said he could get decoration, he really meant it. The dull house was now lit with every color and looked as if it were painted in tinsel. Kyle wiped his forhead, amazed Barrett was a good decorator.

"Thanks for helping me out. This would have taken me days to do," Kyle said smiling at Barrett.

He seen Barrett go red as he took a step towards him. The red shooked face soon turned into a scrowl.

"Ba-Barrett?"

"You dope. If theres a doorway never go under it with someone during this time of year," Barrett scolded looking pale and frozen.

"What?"

Barrett resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead he put a hand on his forhead and rubbed it while jerking his thumb up with his other hand.

Kyle's gaze followed and his face looked like Barretts had a moment ago. The deadly miseltoe was hanging above them. He gulped.

_Oh God, what am I going to do. . . Oh jeez . ._

"U-Um . . That . . ," Kyle couldn't make any sense of his words. His gaze dropped to stare into the brilliant blue eyes infront of him. Kyle bit down on his lip, unsure of what to do now. He blushed thinking about him kissing Barrett, his blood thundered in his ear. He licked his dry lips unsatisfied with the moister.

Kyle took a step forward and seen Barretts eyebrows pull down in confusion. Kyle may never have a chance like this again. He was sick of always having to shy away when an oppertunity with Barrett knocks. He grabbed onto the other boys coller and forced him down catching his lips easily. He stayed like this for a while before he felt movment on Barretts behalf. His mouth slowly parting and latching more onto Kyles.

Kyle was fasanated at what he started. Barretts hands wrapped around his waist and his around his neck, pulling him closer to him. Kyle's tounge forcfully thrusted into Barretts accepting mouth. He felt the heat getting hotter around his body as he pushed Barretts body against the closed door. Barrett broke away first gasping for air. Kyle dipped his head down to the exposing flesh on his neck and started suckling. He heard a sweet moan coming out of Barretts mouth.

"K-Kyle,"

One minute, then two, then three and Kyle pulled away from the now bruised skin. He went back to Barretts lips, teasing him with a flicker of his tounge and then pulling away. He moved his mouth to Barretts ear.

"Do you want more?"

Kyle wasn't sure what had started to consume him. All he wanted to do was to kiss Barrett, to touch Barrett, to have Barrett all to himself. Barrett gave a small nod before he felt Kyles hands running up his shirt. Kyle carressed the delicate skin on his chest before lifting the shirt off him and exposing the skin he always wished he could see. Kyle felt Barretts hands on his straps, he helped by lifting his arms high above his head so his shirt came off with ease. Barretts white scarff still around his neck, Kyle unwrapped it and tossed it to the floor. He kneeled kissing his way down Barretts addicting chest, and abs coming to a stop just over the rims of his pants. Teasingly, he slowly unbuttoned them and slid them down with his boxers. Kyle noticed the erection Barrett had and grinned. He looked up at Barrett who's eyes were partly closed. Then Kyle enclosed Barrett in his mouth. The action surprised Barrett and earned Kyle a loud gasp that sounded like a moan, Barrett arched his pressing his member farther in Kyles swirled his tounge over the tip, sucking on the shaft, he bobbed his head back and forth.

"Kyle " Barrett screamed, releasing his seed inside Kyles mouth. Kyle gulped it down and stood back up, bringing Barretts lips to his, their kiss rough and filled with the taste of Barrett, which he didn't mind all that much. Kyle pulled away so that they were now nose to nose. Barretts body felt limp like jelly as he leaned into Kyle for support. Kyle placed his mouth on Barretts ear, playfully nibbling on it. He heard Barretts sharp intakes of breaths followed by delicate moans. Kyle felt his enlarged member pulsing, not fulfilled with satisfatcion yet. Kyle grabbed one of Barretts legs, hitching it on his waist. Barrett held onto the door for support as Kyle gently rubbed his openeing.

"Do it, already,"

Barrett's shaky voice pushed, Kyle nodded and slowly entered it, hearing Barretts gasp, his head banged back on the door as his hips tensed up. Kyle breathed in deep before he moved his finger slowly inside Barrett. Kyle slide another one in and then another, slowly letting Barrett get use to the intrusion. Barretts body was tense, his musceals knotting up. Kyle leans in close to his, his mouth on his ear again.

"Shh, relax," he cooed increasing the tempo of his fingers.

Barrett breathed in and out as best he could, rocking his head side to side. Kyle knew the pain was over now, he slid out his fingers and passed them over his tounge, enjoying Barretts natural flavor.

Kyle felt Barretts leg wiggle free from his hold, and Barrett's hands on Kyles pants, pushing them down. Kyle helped by kicking them off when they reached his ankels for more flexability. Barrett stood up again, reclaiming his spot on the door. Kyle thought for a second how this would work without going up to the room. He knew that Barrett wanted him to be inside, just as badly as he did. He settled with starting off how he did before, hitching one leg on his waist. He positioned himself over his openeing and gently eased in, taking it slow. Quarter ways in, he stopped, letting Barrett form around his size, then he pushed in a little more.

"Do it fast," Barrett breathed

As much as he wanted to, he had to make sure Barrett wouldn't get hurt. Finally all of Kyle was inside, and he grabbed Barretts other leg and wrapped it around his waist pulling him deeper. He slowly extracted and then pushed back in, over and over again, keeping the pace slow.

"Faster," Barrett groaned

This time Kyle did as he wish. He placed his hands on the door behind Barrett, his pace increasing. Blood travelled through Kyles body, more fresh then ever his heart racing as he pushed into Barrett. Kyle's hands flew to Barretts arse, pushing him higher. Then he hit _that _spot. Barrett screams soon washed the room, Kyle hit that spot again, and again. The door behind them slammed, and this one time Kyle was happy he lived alone and by himself on the isolated farm, then no one could hear Barretts screams and the pounding door.

"K-Kyle . . Y-you . . Have, ahh"

He hit it again, silencing the words from Barretts mouth.

He liked how he could make Barrett stop in the middle of his words. Kyle could feel the end slipping from his grip, then Kyle came. Barrett breathed in and out slowly as Kyle unhitched his legs from his waist, and stummbled to find his balance. Both boys collasped to the ground, catching their breaths, Kyle kissed Barrett on the forehead, and whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Barrett".

Kyle thought he heard a mutter from his partner, somthing sounding like "I love you".

He smiled, and brought their lips together, swirling his tounge in Barretts until he pulled away,"I love you too Barrett".

Barrett took the chance to make his mark on Kyle just as he branded on him. After the first few, Barrett bit down on Kyles neck making him yelp and moan, sending the familuar trickling down his neck. Blood filled Barretts mouth as he finished his mark, then moved to Kyles lips, kissing him and then gently nibbling on the bottom lip until a matallic taste formed in their mouths. They both exchanged marks, biting and suckling. Soon they stood up and started to find their clothes, their bodies branded by eachother.

Kyle quickly cleaned up the mess at the door and glanced over at Barrett who was putting on his scarf. He jerked his chin for Barret to come over, and he did. Kyle captured his lips in a slow, passionate kiss and then looked up breathless. He sent secret thanks to the hanging miseltoe before he looked at Barrett, those blue eyes drowning him. He kissed his forhead before he pulled away and heard a knock at the door. Barrett stepped aside as Kyle opened the door to see a big crowd infront of it.

"Kyle !" Mana chirpped, he stepped outside quickly getting out of the way of the merciless miseltoe.

"Welcome you guys, Merry Christmas !" Kyle said happily, glancing at Barrett and winked.

The crowd rushed in and Barrett walked to Kyles side, grabbing his hand. They walked around gretting everyone, their hands joined conspicuously hiding their deep secrets.

**Authors Notes:** Well, this is going to take over for next weeks chapter. So that chapter will be delayed since the new years is coming. Maybe a resolution for new years will be finishing this project and then getting onto an anime. I hope you guys enjoyed, sorry for those looking forward to the chapter.

I was originally going to have this as an attachment on the series. It was going to be Kyle trying to get Barrett to give him 'more' for christmas, but he ends up getting mad and stompping away. Then while hes in town all the girls cheat him out of a kiss. I really kinda think I should put one on here too, just because it's really funny and it's more appropriete for the holidays. Oh well maybe for Valentines day or something.

I know this isn't Kyles nature, but thats mainly the motik of this story. Things are not what they appear.

Happy Holidays everyone.

Cassie


	10. Call my Name!

Kyle fumbled around the house, excited to get a day started. He missed doing the work and getting the adrenaline. What surprised him most was when Barrett asked to help. He thought that the work of that one day would have scared him into staying away, but geuss some things never change. Barrett was stubborn and definatly determained.

"Did . . Something happen?" Kyle asked over his shoulder as he was harvesting his newly rippened Tomatoes.

"No," Barrett replied nonchanlty

The day had gone by pretty slow. Kyle hadn't really said much to Barrett, and Barrett usually doesn't talk to much. In Messhina Vally, Kyle was surprised to see Barrett fighting monsters so skillfully. Kyle lent him an old sword, so he wouldn't be cornered by monsters. At first, he thought he was going to have to teach him use it, but Barrett obviously wasn't an amature at fighting.

"How come your so good at fighting monters?" Kyle sat next to Barrett as they relaxed on the edge of the river. Barrett shrugged,"I have alot of spare time"

"Why do you fight monsters with your spare time?"

"Just incase . ." Barrett mumbled, leaning back on his forearms.

"Just incase of what?"

Barrett smirked, and lifted a hand, pulling Kyles face down to his. Kyle blushed wildly as their lips closed on eachother and he let his eyes flutter clse before Barrett pulled away, a triumph grin on his face.

Kyle stood along the bank, a fishing line casted into the water. Barrett was now laying along the bank, his eyes closed and soft snores escaping his mouth. He averted his gaze to the cool reflection of the water, the suns rays bouncing off and glaring in his eyes.

_"I like fish . . Salmon for example"_

Kyle blinked a few times, remebering the old dream pass through his mind. _Salmon . . Their hard to catch_, he thought vaugly to himself before shaking that thought out. _No, if Barrett wants Salmon, by Gods means he'll have one !_

A few hours passed, and Barrett graoned as he rolled over, his eyes prying themselves open.

"What time is it?" A hand shot to cover his eyes from the sun directly about them

"Well . . We got here around Seven, so it's probably Twelve. Yup, Ten past" Kyle answered glancing at sun.

Barrett groaned again, sitting up. His sleepy gaze following the pole in Kyles hand gently streaming into the cool river.

"What are you -"

"I'm going to catch you a Salmon"

Barrett sat there dumbstruck, recollecting his words.

"Why?"

"Because you like them . . " Kyle blushed

A wave of joy shuddered through Barrett as he heard him say that. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the auburn hair boy and stroked his cheek with his thumb. Kyle looked up at him, and smiled as he leaned up and pressed their lips together. Slowly they pulled away from eachother, and Barrett shifted slighty, dipping his head back down and capturing Kyles lips again in a more fuller, passionate kiss. His mouth parting Kyles and slipping his tounge into the other boys willing mouth. A low, but sure growl sounded in the back of Barretts throat as Kyle passed his tounge over his. Barrett wrapped his arms around Kyles waist, pulling him closer to eachother. Blood flowed pounded in Barretts lower stomach and groin feeling it stiffen and expand. Kyles arms wrapped around Barretts neck, pressing their newly hardened erections together, making Barrett gasp breaking the kiss.

Kyles needy mouth travelled down his jawline, to a patch of skin under his ear and genly kissed around it before clamping his mouth over the moistened skin and sucking hard, his tounge flickering on and off the skin. Barrett moaned rocking his head back, his hands slowly making their way up Kyles shirt, touching the planes of his abs and chest and coming to a stop on a hardened nipple gently strocking it. Kyle dropped the fishing pole and pulled away from the fresh mark on Barretts skin and hungerly brought their lips together again.

The fishing pole started to slide forward towards the flowing river and a gray salmon leaped from the water. Kyle pulled away from the kiss and dove for the pole, pulling in his catch. Securing it in his hands, a wide, triumph grin on his face as he faced Barrett who stood there and smiled.

"Thanks," Barrett took the fish in one arm and wrapped Kyle - more then willingly obliged - in the other.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Walking out of Messhina Vally, Kyle hults to stop. His chocolate eyes wide and diluted, and his breaths coming and going in gasps.

"Kyle !" Barrett shakes him violently attepmting to get him out of the trance before a shocking pain stuns him to the ground, quick flashes of Zenuka, her blood-lust eyes smiling evily.

"Barrett !" Yoshiko soon appeared at his side, her weapon - the golden sword - at her beak 'n call. A hard pain clasped down on his chest, which he quickly grasped at and curled into the ground.

"Barrett you need to breath, slow and deep," Yoshiko coaxed him from the side, still in a defensive stance. Barrett did what she said, finding the pain start to dull and his lungs felt closed. Coughing heavily into his hand, his eyes widened at the sight of his blood staining them. Kyle seeped into his memory and he ignored his own problem and looked around him. He was no where to be seen.

"Wheres Kyle?"

"He's still with you, this is a protection seal I've implaced around you when Zenuka gets to close. He is inside too, but . . ."

"Keep going," Barret looked up at her changless face.

"I don't garuntee that he is fully safe, closing the barriar now would be harmful to him. Zenuka was trying to possess him, so the chances of her being inside Kyle which is inside the barriar is very likely. This barriar is created to keep Zenuka at a distance and perhaps destroy her, or at the very least harm her to an extent. If she is inside Kyle . . I'm sure you can imagine the delimma that puts Kyle in".

Barrett gulped, coming to the heart-clenching conclusion.

"He'll be destroyed with her"

Barrett closed his eyes, fustrated and put his head down, clenching at the earth. He gritted his teeth as if endorsing some kind of pain.

A sudden grip on his wrist pulls him up from the earth harshly, and Yoshicko begins to pull him to the end of the barriar.

"Wha-"

"Zenuka, if you destroy the boy you will not have your imortality," Yoshiko tried presuading the other end of the barriar which Zenuka - probably - was.

"Who said I was to destroy the boy? Here, you can have him back !" A ripping sound started to growl as the barrair pulsed and flashed a bright white, making Yoshiko and Barrett close their eyes and block them from the blinding light. Soon Kyle was seen stumbling out of the emitting light that started to fade away, as the barriar dissolved revealing the Falling Stars Path again.

"Kyle!" Barrett jumped up and caught him before he fell he was unconcious and looked strangly pale. Barrett lifted his unbelievable light body off the ground with no ease.

"We have to get him back to the house"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Something didn't feel right, he knew he was safe in Barretts arms but he felt strange, uncomfortable and awekrad. Kyle shifted about trying to fit in with his surroundings but feeling the task become futile. When he opened his eyes to look around it was all black exept for a tall, oval full body mirror that was placed infront of him. Confused he walked over to it and gasped at the reflection. A image of the girl with ebony hair and crisom eyes mirrored back to him. Hesitantly he brought his hand up and touched it, the movment being copied by the refletion.

"What are you doing?" He asked, feeling foolish.

Zenuka smiled evily and pressed up to the glass, which she soon pushed past until her upper-half of her body was out of the mirror. Her dark eyes stared up at him, mockingly. Soon she stepped out of the mirror and Kyle felt a seizer of trembles and shudders begin through his body. She stepped closer to him, before his legs gave out and he collasped to the ground. The closer she got the heavier the air around them felt, the thick air constricting his lungs.

"I need you to be sleeping for a little while longer," Zenuka whispered sweetly in his ear.

"Why?"

Kyle didn't know why, but he got the strange feeling that she had smirked to his queston. He felt her lips clap over his neck and a pair of long, sharp teeth sunk into his skin. Kyle yelled out in pain, his whole shoulder felt like it was going to be crushed, before a numb feeling passed through him. He felt her pull away, and she was now face to face with him, her mouth dripping with his blood.

"I'm going to borrow your body," Zenuka smiled before she moved her head to his neck again.

"Sleep tight"

* * *

"Whats wrong with him !" Barrett yelled as Kyle shook violently and screamed again.

"It is Zenuka. She is in his head -" Yoshiko replied, holding down the boys arms. Her eyes widened and the quietest of gasps could be heard from her lips. A marking suddenly appeared on the skin of his neck, a snake slightering slowly down his arm and wrapping around his shoulders.

"The mark . . He's been sealed," Yoshiko gulped as Barrett stared at the slightering snake.

"This is not good. We must try and stop it from progressing," she said, pushing Kyle up.

"What does the mark mean?" Barrett asked, confused.

"It means that she has slowly started to gain control of him. Her mark on him only means that she can control and corrupt him. This is the second step before gaining his soul," Yoshiko replied, pulling off Kyles shirt and examining the extent of the mark around his arm.

"How are we going to stop it?"

Yoshiko was quiet for a long time before she finally replied.

"I must seal him with my own powers . .But -" Yoshiko was hesitant which was unusual. She seemed fearful and lost, when her usual character was calm and collected.

"If I seal him, I will lose my powers. That is the differance between me and Zenuka. She can seal a hundred times over and never loose an ounce of energy, but if I were to I would lose everything".

"Why?"

"Because, our creaters are different. Hers is menacing and believes power to be used for her to corrupt. Mine is passionate, our power is used to save people, and in doing so we must lose it in order to save them".

"Then . .You can get more after right? If you use it, you'll be saving him," Barrett said, hoping the situation would be easy to solve.

Yoshiko shook her head solomly, "I loose my power to save, if I gain it back I will be taking it from the one I saved. I'm sure Zenuka knew this, if she sealed him I would have to be forced to break her sealment with my own and loose my power, and then she -"

"She can take Kyle's soul because you'll be out of her way," Barrett finished for her coming to the same conclusion.

"We must not risk losing all of his soul. Zenuka's sealment will only comtrol a portion, this will pass and he will wake up," Yoshiko said, putting Kyles shirt back on and laying him down on the bed. Barrett sat next to him and stroked his pale cheek. Yoshiko bowed, understanding that Barrett needed time alone, before she shut the door quietly behind her.

* * *

"Kyle . . Please wake up. We have to get through this . .Together," Barrett laced their fingers. Kyle started to violently shake again Barrett pinned his flying arms down

"Yoshiko ! He's having the tremours again!" Barrett yelled, and Yoshiko was there instantly holding Kyles legs.

* * *

When Kyle woke up again, he was underwater. Gasping he quickly swam up to the surface that had been violently shooken with waves.

"Kyle. . .Please wake up. We have to get through this. . Together". His hand felt engolfed in warmth, even when he was in freezing water.

He heard the echoing voice coming from the other end where a sliver of light broke through the dark and violent surface.

"Who is that? They sound so . . Familuar." Kyle asked outloud before being pulled under by the strong currents. He started swimming towards the light, knowing that it would be safe.

* * *

Yoshiko started to get flashes of Kyle, in the crashing, cold waters. He was swimming before he stopped and looked around, confused.

"Where are you? Please, come back !" She screamed the exact words Kyle had.

"Yoshiko?" Barrett asked, confused. "Who are you talking to?"

"Please come back ! Help me ! I - I can't . ." Yoshiko started to choke, as Kyle got dragged under water again. Tears streamed down her eyes, as she struggled for breath again "call out again !"

Barrett stared at Yoshiko shocked, "what do you mean? Whats wrong?"

Yoshiko was quiet again, her sobs filling the silence.

_"Call out again"_ a voice in the back of Barretts mind urged him.

"Kyle ! Kyle hang in there !"

* * *

"Kyle ! Kyle hand in there !" The voice pleaded him. His eyes lit up and he started swimming towards it again.

"Please keep talking" he begged as he battled with the continuous tides and currents.

* * *

"Please keep talking," Yoshiko said finally sounding calm again.

Barrett glanced at Kyle then at Yoshiko. _Is she . . Telling me what Kyle is?_

"Kyle . . Kyle, love please keep going ! I need you ! If you leave me . . If I loose you . .I don't know what I'll do ! Please Kyle, don't give up ! Come back to me !"

* * *

"Keep going . . .Come back to me !" The voice encouraged him, and his mind suddenly poured out memories of another man, brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. Barrett.

"Barrett ! I remembered ! I'm coming ! I'll come back to you !" Kyle cried out, kicking harder against the cold currents. His legs going numb and his lungs sore.

* * *

"Kyle you better not die on me !" Barrett warned him gripping Kyles shoulders. He pulled him up, hugged him, kissed him and then shook him.

"Don't die on me damnit !"

* * *

Kyle smiled, hearing the echo of words finally fill his world.

"Don't count on it," he swam harder against the current, cold water stinging at his numb body. He knew he should have given up along time ago, that this was an impossible feat but he couldn't. After hearing Barrett's voice he had to keep pushing himself towards the sliver of light cracking the dark world. He felt a warm sensation heat up his body, urging him to hurry and get out.

"I'm coming".

* * *

"Hurry up damnit !" Barrett clencthed his teeth together, Kyles body was going ice cold. He knew that if Kyle didn't get out of where ever he was he was going to die. Barrett clasped his hands over Kyles and put his head down, feeling overcome and beaten,"hurry up".

* * *

Kyle was almost there now, he could see the shore and feel the current let up, he kicked faster and then he finally felt the floor beneath his feet. He didn't know how exausted he was until he managed to start walking out of the water and his body collasped, his legs trembling. The tides started to take him back out to the endless water but he forced his weak body up again. Finally making it to the end, the slit of light looking more like a gaping mouth. Slowly he steps towards it.

"I'm there . . ".

* * *

"Your there? What do you mean?" Barrett asked, snapping his head up as he heard Yoshiko's whisper before she gasped and her diluted dark eyes were bright blue again.

She blinked before looking at Barrett, her eyes wide.

"Kyle, he was in a sea and he was drowning ! Then he started to swim and now he's . . He's stopping," she said trying to convey the images to him.

"Where is he?"

"He's-"

Kyle's back arched and his trembleing started again. His legs and arms waved around crazily and and his sheirking crys peirced the air. Barrett moved to his wrists and pinned them down as Yoshiko pinned his legs down.

"Barrett, I'm sure he's went into the light. Thats where he was last, you need to talk to him".

Barrett breathed in slowly brought his lips to Kyles ears, talking in a whisper.

"Kyle, I know you went through alot to get where you are, but you need to keep going. You can't be scared now. You've come . . We've come to far for you to turn back. Just keep going and I'll be by your side. I promise you," Barrett kissed his cheek and leaned back up feeling the seizers coming to an end. Kyle was still again, his chest had stopped heaving.

"Damnit !" Barrett flung himself down ontop of Kyles breathless, cold body. He felt the tears sting at his eyes, but they wouldn't flow. They never did, they only stung his face as they held themselves in. It was something the tears were trained to do since he was little, he was stubbon and refused to show any emotion of his mothers death and betrayal. Even now, his stubborness refused him to weep a shead of a tear for his love.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the mans chest. He lifted his head to Kyles relaxed one, and placed hisforhead on his.

"I'm sorry I can't cry for you," Barrett whispered, he slowly brought his lips down the Kyles. Tasting them for the last time.

Barrett stood up and looked over at Yoshiko before looking averting his gaze to the ground and closing his eyes in frustration. _Why Kyle? He didn't do anything wrong!_

* * *

Kyle heard Barretts tender voice again, pressed on his ears.

"I'm sorry . . I can't cry for you"

_Cry for me? What is he saying? Am I . .I'm not right? _Kyle asked over and over, looking around frantically.

_No! I can't be! I can't leave him. I'm not going to leave anyone! I'm not going to die!_

* * *

"Barrett, he's breathing again!"

Barretts head snapped up and he reclaimed his spot next to Kyle. He stroked his cheek gently as the other boys eyes finally fluttered open.

"Oh God!" Barrett sighed in relief, he heard Yoshiko's sigh aswell. He knew Kyle probably couldn't see her.

Kyle rubbed his eyes and looked around "I'm back . .".

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"I feel really exsuahted and all groggy like . ."

"You need to rest. Your freezing cold, I'll go make some -" Barrett felt a tug at his shirt when he started to get up. Kyles weak hand grasping at the cloth.

"Stay by my side until I fall asleep . . ."

Barrett smiled and sat back down replacing his shirt with his hand inbetween Kyles.

"I will be by your side no matter where that will be. Until the end".

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the really late upload. It was because this was so long and finals are here (Blah)

So I tried making this a more dramatic chapter, but I lack in that department - this is why your reviews are GREATLY appreciated. So I'm going to make a total OC for Barretts mom on the next chapter (whoops was that giving it away?) so don't worry the confusion will let up.

This story is coming to an end, and it's been so long! Oh good news by the way, I FINALLY - after searching the entire city - found a rune factory 2 game at - I cannot believe this - Walmart! I know crazy right!

So I will have MUCH better refrancing now. I will keep my uploads every week again, seeing as finals end this week. But now I have to go to work. So enjoy and remeber . . .REVIEW!!!

Cassie


	11. Never

_"It's not your fault Barrett"._

_"It's me"._

_"This . . I can't take this anymore"._

_"I'm trying to keep myself alive"._

_"I've had as much as I can take"._

_"I'm sorry"._

_"Goodbye, Barrett"._

* * *

Barrett stared blankly at the walls of the old house as they whispered words of his past to him. He waited inside for Kyle who asked do do the chores alone. He hated being alone in this house. The house talked to him, always shoving images of his past into his head. Barrett glanced over at the calender, cheking todays date.

Summer, 29.

That would do it. This was the last day he seen his mother, before she died. Barrett sighed, grabbing his bag and making his way outside.

He walked past the clinic, and stepped in welcomed by Ray.

"I havn't seen you for a while . . Are you here for -"

"Yeah," Barrett introupted him with his quick reply. Ray understood Barrett was a bit edgy today, he walked to the back and grabbed Barretts Fathers usual medicine from the counter.

"Have you talked to him since you left?" Ray asked, handing him the brown bag.

"No. Thanks Ray, I'll see you around," Barrett headed out fast. He didn't want a conversation, he just wanted to try and live through this day. It was always hard, remebering a day like this.

* * *

_"Barrett! Your so good at this! It's beautiful!" His mother, Elizabeth squeeled, placing the ruby ring on her finger. _

_"Oh darling! This is my favorite! Thank-you sweetheart," she kissed his forhead._

_"This was really easy to make. I think dad should start teaching me how to make other things," Barrett suggested, hugging his mother._

_"Dear, your fathers not well. We have to wait before he can do his usual routines. Until then, we have to make sure the town is happy and well on his behalf alright sweety? I promise, we'll all make something for eachother. It will be like a secret Santa!" Elizabeth giggled, winking and placing a finger over her mouth. Barrett smiled and hugged her again, "okay mom!"_

* * *

Barrett was at the church now, before he bumped into Dorothy and knocked her to the ground.

"O-oh. Barrett. . I-I'm sorry," she studdered.

"Watch where your going. Are you alright?" He asked, offering his hand to help her up.

She shook her head,"y-yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry".

She took his offering and he pulled her up. They stood there for a while in silence. Dorothy and Barrett were good friends in childhood. All the people from the town were good friends, but Dorothy and Barrett had 'history'. The innocent first kiss and the heartbreaking first breakup. They shared the firsts with eachother, and the lasts.

"Today is the day your mother died. I'm sorry, my father said he was going to have a service for her tonight . . If you like . . You can umm . Come. .," she finally broke the awekard silence.

Barrett nodded and then turned away, openeing the door to his house. Stepping in his father was in his usual corner.

"Barrett, how good to see you today".

"Heres your medicine," Barrett gave him the bag.

"Your not staying are you? I'm sorry about -"

"Don't be. I've found a good place to stay thats safe. I'm going to go".

"Barrett, before you go," Byron stopped his son by placing a hand on his shoulder,"will you be attending the ceromony tonight?"

Gritting his teeth down he balled his fists up and managed to spit out a reply.

"Never".

* * *

_She was a kind, beautiful women. Black hair and stunning blue eyes, a petite figure and pale skin. She was a good wife, a good friend and a good mother. Until a darkness started to corrupt her, a demon in disguise began to take her place. She started ignoring Barrett until it turned into a hate for him._

_"M-Mom?" Barrett asked hesitantly. She looked up as if he didn't even say anything. He walked over to her and held up a Emery Flower._

_"U-Um . . I found this. I want you to have it," he studdered innocently. Elizabeth stared at the gold flower and then averted her gaze and putting her head back down._

_"Uh-Um . . I'll just . . Leave it here for you mom," he said sadly, placing the beautiful flower on the table next to her resting arm._

_That night he heard his father walk in and jumping off his bed excitedly he ran down the stairs and hulted to a stop suddenly._

_"Elizabeth . . Why would you do that to Barretts gift? He spent a long time finding it," Byron looked at the trampelled Emery Flower, now in the trash._

_She was sitting in the same spot and was twirling her hair around her finger, a triumph smile on her face like a child that is proud of something they have done._

_"Why do you hate him so much? He is your son"._

_" . . Can take"._

_"What?"_

_"I've had as much as I can take!" She screamed and stood up, knocking the chair to the ground. She slammed her hands down on the table, the bang making Barrett jump._

_"With that thing!" She pointed towards the stairs._

_Barretts eyes widened, a stabbing pain twisted in his chest. _

_'Thing'_

* * *

Barrett punched the ground, his teeth clamped down over his lip to stop him from screaming out. Panting, he punched the ground again, and again and again.

"I HATE YOU!"

* * *

_Barrett stayed in his bedroom, his head in his pillow. He didn't want his mother to hate him! What had he done? He hadn't done anything, so how can she hate him? He sat up and hopped off his bed, heading to his desk where he makes accessories. He was going to find out why, and try and change it if it was the last thing he was going to do. It took him a while longer then he expected, but he finally finished making a Ruby Brooch. He checked the time, it was around 7P.M. His mother would be at the mountains. She liked being there to get away and think, he remebered she took him there once a small little ledge and a long way down. He shuttered and then hurrily went towards Messhina Vally._

_"Look, look! I made this for you! Isn't it good?" He cheered happily spotting her standing in her usual spot._

_Her head slowly turned and gave him a blank stare almost like she was unsurprised to see him. She took the Brooch from his hands and gently put it in her palm._

_"Barrett . . I hate you," She said flatly and bluntly. He narrowed his eyes, waiting for her to continue._

_"I hate you," she repeated._

_"I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!" She screamed, throwing the Ruby Brooch off the ledge._

_"Why!? Why do you hate me? I havn't . .I havn't done -"_

_"It's not your fault, Barrett . ." She said sweetly, turning around to face him with the kind, warm expression he missed._

_"What do you-"_

_"It's me," she said, walking towards him. She kneeled down and placed a hand on his face gently._

_"I'm only trying to keep myself alive . ."_

_"Wh-what are you talking about?"_

_"You have me where it really hurts, see," She touched her chest, just over her heart,"and . ."_

_Her hands slid to the back of his head, and grabbed his hair making him yelp out in pain._

_"Loving you is like suicide . . It's killing every part of me"._

_He grabbed her arms and tried to pry her grip from his hair, before she yanked his head to the side, his body crashing after. He fell on sharp rocks, feeling his blood starting to trickle over and through them._

_"I'M TRYING TO KEEP MYSELF ALIVE!" She screamed, slamming the side of his head against the wall of rock, he seen a bright flash before his body gave out, and his vision started becoming blurry. He seen her kneel down beside him and touch his face softly._

_"I'm sorry Barrett . . Goodbye"._

* * *

Barrett gasped, his lip bleeding and his knuckles going red.

* * *

_That night, the frantic knocking on the door made Byron rush over to it in his worried state. He seen Natalie stading there with Alicea craddeled in her side._

_"Byron . . It's Barrett . ."_

_Byron grabbed her shoulders._

_"Is he alright?"_

_"Alicea seen him on the mountains of Messhina Vally . . His body was found on the ledge of a cliff, uncoincess. Your wife's was found not to far away, she jumped off. I'm sorry. Barrett is at the clinic now recovering from open wounds and perhaps a concussion," she said solomly._

_"Take me to him"._

* * *

Barrett finally stood up, his anger passed and now he just felt tired. The sky was dark, around 8P.M. he started to make his way to the farm house. Kyle standing outside.

"Barrett!" he ran over to him and wrapped an arm around him

"Where were you? Are you okay?"

Barrett leaned into Kyles side and nodded.

"Yeah, I just needed to be alone."

"Everyone's going to the church . . I wonder why," Kyle thought aloud.

"Today is the day my mother died," Barrett answered with no emotion.

He felt Kyle stiffen next to him, so he wrapped his arms around the auburn hair boy and pulled him in to a kiss.

"Shouldn't we go to the service?" Kyle asked when their lips broke free.

Barrett shook his head.

"Never".

**Authors Note: **

Well I finished this chapter early, so I might as well upload it. I totally made up Barretts mom, I don't even know - or think - he would have a mother like that, but then it would explain his behiavor.

Nontheless Elizabeth is a mde up charactor along with Zenuka and Yoshiko, so they don't actually show up anytime in the game.

So alot of the words I used are from a song: Suicide by Cathy Denis - a really good song I must say.

So I just want to say I don't own any of the copyrighted words used. If you give the song a listen (And maybe along with the Kuroshitsuji video .com/watch?v=AwBHtyg8YX8) then you can find all the words I used for this story. I really kinda thought that this song matched what I had planned for Barretts mother and what she was going to be like.

So thats all until next week! Thanks everyone for reading and supporting me. Oh - I'm not sure if I mentioned this or not - but I finally managed to figure out how to edit on here, cause after wards I would look at my story and see a whole load of mistakes - whoops - so I'll be editing and . . Yeah thats it.

Cassie.


	12. Submission, Possession

"Your mom hated you?" Kyle asked, resting his head on Barrett's chest as they lay on the bed in the geust room.

"Yeah".

"Why? I don't understand. You said there was no one there, and she knocked you uncoincess . . If she hated you wouldn't she have killed you?" Kyle looked up, trying to pull an answer from his partners eyes - no luck.

"I don't know Kyle. I don't want to talk about it," Barrett sighed lastingly. He was obviously feeling uneasy, telling Kyle a secret that no one in the villiage knew. Everyone assumed they were up in the mountains bonding and collecting materials when really she was giving him her final words before she put herself out of her misery. To have to live with that burden when your nine years old. The suffering and pain he must have went through whenever someone told him they were sorry. For what? The fact that his mom finally pulled the trigger because of you? You can't be sorry for that - no one can.

Kyle nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Barrett's lean waist.

* * *

"This is taking to long!" Zenuka yelled at her demons, bowing before her raging pacing.

"M-my queen, he is no longer reachable through illusions and threats. The last connection is your seal on the boy".

"Shut up! You think I'm not aware of that! That damned boy - the earthmates friend - thats being gaurded by Yoshiko is getting in the way," Zenuka concluded tapping a finger on her temples.

"Enough of this nonsense, we have to put a end to this before they figure out how to stop us!"

* * *

Barrett sat up, looking at the pale tiles of the ceiling hoping sleep would consume him.

"Hey Barrett, are you still up?" Kyle's tender voice floated over to him.

"Yeah," he admitted, sitting up and raising an eyebrow at the other youth. He was holding a large white towel and a big bag slung over his shoulder.

"I was going to head over to the bathhouse, do you want to. . .?" Kyle trailed off feeling the blush burn over his cheeks. It was obvious there was no more need for words, Barrett had gotten the message.

"Sure".

They walked their both holding big white towels, their arms bumping into eachother making them both flinch and then flush.

"Barrett?" Kyle broke the tense silence staring up at the dark haired youth.

"Hn?"

Kyle's mind scattered. What was I going to ask him? he qeustoned himself frantically. His eyes took the riskful glance at his partner - now dressed - his mind consuming him in the sinful and delicious delight of seeing Barrett naked, and soaking wet to boot standing in the little room over the small pool of steaming water. Embarressed he shook the rest of the thoughts out of his head.

"T-thanks for coming with me," he replaced his forgotten qeuston smiling his usual goofy grin.

"Don't mention it," Barrett replied before stepping into the bathhouse. Once inside Julia stood in her usual position her face brightning up with the sight of customers.

"Hi! How are you?" she greeted in her chirpy voice.

"Fine, we want to get in the bath," Barrett said bluntly, taking out the money.

"For two? Alright that will be 200G, thanks enjoy your bath!" she said after Barrett handed her the money. He started to make his way to the mens bath, followed by Kyle. They got undressed in the small change room and placed their belongings on the small shelves and clothes in the baskets before heading out. Kyle flushed seeing Barrett standing next to him, completly wiped of any clothing.

"Mm, this feels great!" Kyle chirpped sitting down in the warm water. Barrett soon joined him nodding a reply.

He couldn't help but always glancing at his parter, his lower body subsided in water but his upper half still very visible. He felt the similuar sensations in the lower pit of his stomach - the fireworks begging to be set off.

"Kyle I've actually been thinking about . . .A few things," Barrett broke the long, awekard silence.

Kyle grabbed his soup pretending he wasn't thinking of other things and started scrubbing at his arms "hm?"

Barrett pushed off the wall, his addicting body infront of Kyle's. He stared longingly at his partner who took a step forward, closing the gap between them and placing his lips on Kyle's sharing a lingering kiss. Kyle's arms automatically skated up his chest and linked around his neck. The sound of the nearby waterfall tumbling into the pool seemed overloud, the heat coming off their bodies igniting the deep, delicious sensations inside him. The feel of Barrett's hot, moist breath mingling with his paralysed Kyle's mind.

Barrett pulled away and Kyle followed determained to keep their lips connected. Barrett chuckled and pushed against his chest gently before a grin danced over his face. He let his hands flutter against the side of Kyle's body, and said breathlessly "I want to know if your serious about taking our relationship to the next level Kyle". He nudged against the auburn haired boy "because I am".

Barrett kissed his neck gently and trailed it down along his throat. Kyle's back arched presseing their wet, slick bodies closer and rolled his head side to side.

"Ahh," he moaned.

Barrett chuckled and looked up through his eyelashed "you like that?"

Submissovly Kyle nodded and then blushed. His mind went totally blank, Barrett rubbed his leg briefly between his turning Kyle's to jelly. His eyes started to flutter shut, totally knocked out of any will power, his face starting to bury into Barretts shoulder. Barrett chuckled before dipping his hand down in the almost non-exsistant space between their bodies and began rubbing gently.

"Should I stop?" he teased stoping his motion in mid-movement.

Kyle shook his head "no. . .Don't stop".

Barrett's mouth was at his ear now, his breath pooiling over Kyle's now sensitive skin "do you trust me?".

Kyle nodded his head again, and wrapped his arms tightly around his best friend "I trust you," he whispered, his eyes sliding shut pressing their cheeks together. Then he sighed and surrendered himself completly.

* * *

Kyle walked out of the changing rooms, a towel over his shoulders as he waited for his partner.

_"How could this have happened?" _Kyle asked himself dizzily in the lounge. He put his hands in his pockets, and started at the tiled walls for several minutes, his eyes seeing nothing, his mind else where.

"Kyle? Ready to go?" a husky voice broke the silence, bringing him back to the lobby. Slowly he turned around and blinked twice. Barrett was standing at the door, his arms at his sides and the white towel wrapped around his head like a turbun. He was dressed in some of Kyle's borrowed night wear - A white loose shirt, and a pair of grey sweat pants. Blushing, Kyle nodded and slipped his arm through Barretts before they made their way out.

The walk home was silent, there was nothing they could say that they hadn't said already - or screamed.

::.. _A sigh escaped Barrett as he pulled Kyle into another hot, soul searing kiss. Kyle's body pressed between his and the walls, pliant and willing. His hands and lips were everywhere - kissing, ravishing and devouring the auburn haired youth, pleasuring him in infiante ways. Kyle responded with equal enthusiasum their bodies pressed together in the most intimate manner. Kyle pressed into him, his eyes squeezed shut and his nails digging sharply into his partners back, pulling him closer. Barrett called out his name over and over again breathlessly._

_"Kyle ... Kyle ... Kyle"::.._

They we're on the bridge now, hand in hand before Kyle hulted to a stop. His eyes were diluted and his body trembling.

"Kyle? Kyle!" Barrett shook him mentally cursing.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck, not now Kyle. Don't do this now!_

Kyle's eyes widened before he cluchted his marked arm and screamed out in pain. Instantly Yoshiko was at his side, moving his arm and peering at the tattoo.

"Barrett! The mark is dissapearing," she said with unbelievable eyes, they both watched in confusion at the snake began uncoiling itself back up Kyle's shoulder and dissapearing. Soon Kyle blinked twice and looked around.

"Opps, I did it again didn't I?" he asked sheepishly. Yoshiko glared at him, her gold sword appearing in her hands and pointing it at Kyle.

"HEY! What are you doing? Put that thing away!" Barrett yelled, stepping between her and Kyle.

"You do not understand, it's almost to late!"

"I understand that the seal isn't there anymore. If it's not there then Zenuka doesn't have control of his body anymore, so put that thing away!" he repeated.

Yoshiko dropped her weapon, glaring at Kyle.

"Who are you yelling at?" Kyle asked innocently staring around in confusion.

_Ah crap, Kyle can't see her._

"No one love, your imagining things," Barrett lied wrapping his arm around Kyle's waist and heading to the farm house. Kyle stopped just outside the door.

"Uh you can go in before me. I have something I want to do. I'll be right in I promise," he said standing up on his tiptoes and kissing Barrett. Soon the door closed sofly behind him and Kyle turned and faced the entrance to the bridge - where Yoshiko was standing.

"Thats very good. You don't want to disobey your human master," Kyle chuckled.

"I knew it was you Zenuka! Only you would do such a dirty trick," Yoshiko hissed.

"Dirty trick? Me? I'm not that kind of induvidual".

"Your right. Your a twisted individual".

"Now now, is that any way to speak to someone who's about to give you a bargin?" Zenuka growled glaring up at the other youth through Kyle's lashes.

"Ha! The mindless thought of someone of your nature even begining to understand the complexities of a bargan makes me laugh," Yoshiko chuckled.

"You just keep digging this boys grave don't you Yoshiko?" Zenuka said darkly.

Yoshiko bit her lip and hesitated. She knew very well that if anything happened to Kyle a hole would be opened up with Barrett and her - making them lambs to the slaughter for Zenuka. "Fine, what is your bargan?"

"Well, I want the boy's soul and you want his body right? Well, I don't need to destroy his body in the ritual. You can have what you need to keep that precious contract open and I can have what I need. As a special bounus I'll create an artifical soul for him," Zenuka said.

"How twisted. You think I'll make such a deal with the devil? Bargan rejected," Yoshiko snorted forgetting about her previous thoughts.

Zenuka glared and took out the small dagger Kyle kept on his belt, peircing his skin with it, the blood running down his skin and the scent flaring Yoshiko's nostrals.

"I don't think you understand the position your in," Zenuka growled stepping closer to Yoshiko and placeing her mouth just over her ear.

"Rethink. Your. Answer." She said slowly, in a dark voice.

Yoshiko pushed her away, her gold sword appearing in her hands as she pointed it at the possesed Kyle.

"Never! Get out of this boys body and leave him be. If you choose not to you will fall under the merciness of my blade!" She yelled, highering the weapon so it was pointed at Kyles throat. She cursed herself mentally, at how easily her emotions could over throw any rationalities.

Zenuka looked at it arching an eyebrow and then back up at Yoshiko "you must be joking? If anything happens to this boy your human master will be devistated and loose all faith in your kind, let alone if he finds out Kyle was harmed by your hands. He won't trust you anymore and you'll dissapear," Zenuka smirked knowing she held the trumph card now.

Yoshiko lowered her weapon again and Zenukas lips were at her ears.

"Very good".

* * *

Barrett was in the big room, laying on his back and his arms behind his head.

_"I want to know if your serious about taking our relationship to the next level Kyle. . ."_

_"Because I am"._

_"Heh. You like that? Do you want me to stop?"_

He growled to himself placing a arm over his eyes and letting out a long sigh._ I can't belive I seduced Kyle in the bath_, he thought with rising regrets._ If anyone finds out about us. . What happens then Kyle?_

Barrett could pull out a possible conclusion. First of all Kyle was going to - well suppose to - date the girls in town even though all of them - excluding three - were already invovled with arranged marrages, but it only depends on Kyle. As sicking as it was thats how it went around here. Kyle's choices affected most of the town, expecially when it came to girls. Naturally Barrett's arranged marriage was to Dorothy, even his father told him to behaive around her and treat her differently. It came without effort to him since he grew up with her and they had chemistry once apon a time. Barrett sighed rethinking the reason why he had ended his and Dorothy's relationship.

_::.. "B-Barrett," Dorothy's shy, cute voice whispered in his ear sending the sensational shivers through his body. They were sitting in the back room of the Church - keeping an eye on it while her father, the priest, went out with Douglas - in Dorothy's and Cammy's shared room. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her effortlessly on his lap and leaing her back against his chest loving the way she fit into him so. . Perfectly._

_He started kissing her neck absently, smelling the clean, sweet smell of her hit his nose making his mouth water. They had been dating for at least two years now, and they had started talking about having sex. Dorothy was scared to bring the subject up, knowing that's what she sinfully wanted too, but to embarressed to admit it. Barrett liked the feeling of being the dominent one in the relationship. _

_Dorothy started squirming around on his lap - which didn't make the matter of 'sex' any easiar - so her small arms wrapped around him and she pulled him to her tightly._

_"I-I've been thinking about . . It a-and I'm ready Barrett. Because. . " She pulled away from him, letting her hood fall back and her red eyes staring upinto his "It's going to be with you Barrett. I-I love you"._

_He pressed her back into his chest and rocked them back and forth before Dorothy leaned up and captured his lips. The both fell to on the bed and the temperture began to rise their hearts racing in their chest - loving, wanting, holding on to eachother. Their bodies entagled under the soft cool covers of the bed, their sweat slicked bodies glued to eachoher. Breathing heavily they lay in silence, the slow realization only beginning to sink in. Dorothy shot up from the bed, her face had gone completly red._

_"O-Oh my," she studered looking at their naked, sweating bodies. Barrett chuckled and pulled her back down on his chest._

_"Calm down love. Your so cute:"._

* * *

_Barrett walked up to the Church, walking in and brushing past Gordon heading to Dorothy's room._

_"She's not here, Barrett" Gordon's deep voice hulted him to a stop. He looked around confused._

_"Where is she?"_

_"She's probably at the clinic introducing herself to the new resident" the fathers voice said cherrily._

_"New resident? Who'd want to move here"?" Barrett wondered outloud._

_Gordon's booming laugh filled the church, "He's a young lad around your age. He looks lost if you ask me. Douglas gave him his farm, perhaps you should pay him a visit"._

_"Why on earth would I do that?"_

_"Because my son, in life we must make companions to have real wealth. When you die, you can't take all your belongings with you, but you can take the memories of a companion forever," Gordon began his most famous sermon from the Gospel of Mark._

_Barrett rolled his eyes and sighed making his way out of the church, "I'm not going"._

_He walked through the town heading towards the clinic to pick Dorothy up and maybe his fathers medicine - since he was heading there anyways - when he bumped into someone getting knocked back. _

_"Wh-what? Hey! Watch where your going!" Barrett yelled at the figure stnding infront of him. His eyes brows arched in confusion taking in the unfamiluar features. At first he swore it was Roy or Ray, but they have light color hair and pale skin. This boy had firery red hair, tan skin and big brown eyes. _

_"I'm sorry. . (He bumped into me. Why am I apologizing? Oh well. .)Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Kyle," he slipped on a wide grin holding out his hand._

_Barrett started at the boy infront of him, a weird feeling running through his body. He felt light - like so many butterflies were fluttering around in him he was actually being lifted up. His hands started nervously fidgeting and shaking his tounge kept swipping across his, now dry lips. _

_"And you are?" the mans voice brought him back to reality, Barrett blinked a few times not realizing how dry his eyes were._

_"Barrett". He couldn't pull his eyes away from the boy infront of him. He couldn't even shake his hands because his felt so clammy and sweaty._

_"I'm staying at Douglas's farmland, I hope I see you around" Kyle turned and left Barrett standing in the Cherry Blossom Square holding back the intense urges to grab him and make him stay longer, just so he can stare at him, wonder about him and - next time- actually talk to him._

_Whats wrong with you! Why did you just. . Do I- I do don't I!? Ah, crap. This is great. But he was so. . _

_"Beautiful" Barrett thought aloud._

_"What's beautiful?" Dorothy's voice made him jump. She was standing infront of him looking up and tilting her head confused. _

_"N-nothing," he put a hand across his face to hide his obvious flush. She smiled up at him moving to his side, lacing an arm through his and holding his hand. He jumped at the sudden boldness and the new awekard touch and bit his lip, slowly pulling his arm free. _

_"Um, let's get you home alright?" he started walking ahead of her in a fast pace. She cocked her head to side and bit her lip, looking down sadly before following slowly behind him..::_

You could say it was love at firrst sight. Barrett coudn't peel his gaze from Kyle, thats when he started pushing Dorothy away and ended up breaking up with her. Not only did her father preach on behalf of his sins, but his father nagged him why he had done it - along with the whole town. Hearing faint footsteps in the hallway he sat up quickly and seen the Kyle standing in the doorway.

Kyle walked over and saton the bed, cuddling up to Barrett, who comfortably slung a arm around him.

"I love you Barrett," Kyle shimed into his neck as he played absently with his small hairs.

Barrett only nodded a reply, to tired to talk. He felt his eye lids getting heavier before sleep consumed him.

Kyle smirked evily.

"Very good".

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah more Barrett past!! I know this was a total BarrettXDorothy but I just had to get it out there that he was completly over her. I'm not sure how many mistakes are in here, there shouldn't be much. My word - or maybe my whole computor - has gone totally wacko so I have to use word pad. It's actually really late, and I stayed up editing it the best I can so this will have to do until I take my computor in.

Anyways back to the story. I don't want to use to much fluff, so then you can use your iimagination and come up with something far more spektacular that I - or anyone - could have ever written.

So the series is coming to an end. I know it's been a long road and totally confusing. To be totally honest, I had written chapters really early, and didn't publish them until chapter five, then i forgot what I was getting at and what the theme was and all that. I think I did a pretty good job at figuring it out again. This is the only series I'm going to do with 15 chapters, it's to much work and it's to long.

The series is ending, and I totally want to thank all the people who have been reading it and reading these AN and putting up with all my countless mistakes. Without all of us supprting eachother this site wouldn't even exsist! Thanks so much again.

About the gospel reading I'm not sure if it was by mark, but I'm almost certain it is. We just learned it in rel 35 so I couldn't be that much off. Anyways I'm sorry for uploading late and being lazy on this one. I'll fix my word, and see what happens then.

Read the next chapter!! Ohh Reveiw too please!!

Cassie!


	13. Death by my Hands

Barrett's skin felt slimy. Heavy. Wrong. Kyle touched him more and more, placing kisses on every part of his exposed body. Kyle's exploring hand ran over Barrett's body. His stomach churned, and his skin felt sensitive – not the usual hot, tingly sensitive – it felt like he was on alert mode, like he was suppose to be fighting the enemy. Like this was a entirely different person.

Barrett shoved against Kyle's chest and rolled away from his grasp, "I can't do this".

"Why not?"

Barrett didn't answer. He stared at the floor boards instead, hiding his obvious frustration. Kyle leaned over to him, and gently rubbed his leg, probing him to continue.

"I'm just not in the mood today," Barrett said harshly pushing Kyles wandering hand away and standing up tossing his clothes back on and heading downstairs.

The house felt different now. Before he use to walk through it – especially past Kyles room – and it felt cold and airless. Those strange sensations appeared every so often, then that horrible smell. Not today, or the past week for that matter. Since that night at the bath house, everything has been...Normal.

Now it felt strangely safe – like a normal house - yet somehow it still sent shivers through Barrett's back. It was all just a fake show. It had to be, there was no other way to explain it. They would stop attacking for a while, let him lower his guard and then they would attack. Yoshiko often scolded him not to take the small ounces of peace for granted. That they we're always watching.

Speaking of Yoshiko, Barrett hadn't seen her since the bathhouse night either - when she just about attacked Kyle. And since then Kyle has been making him feel...Sick. Almost like the effects of the house now only affect him when Kyle is around. When their touching. Kissing.

Barrett walked to his usual spot in Cherry Blossom Square, taking up the empty bench and leaning his head back groaning in frustration.

"Non of it makes sense," he breathed.

The attacks are gone, Yoshiko is gone, Kyle makes him feel off balance, the house is normal again. What exactly was going on? Non of it made any sense. The attacks might have been gone because Yoshiko finally defeated them, that's why shes gone. That would also explain why the house is back to normal. Then what about Kyle? Where did that leave his problem? Barrett grabbed the roots of his hair, gritting his teeth.

"It just doesn't make sense".

* * *

Kyle sat up and stretched lazily. He looked around him, taking in the beautiful scenery. Green, lush grass dotted with colorful flowers, a small stream weaved in and out of the meadow and a giant tree stood off to the side. He felt strangely pulled to the tree, so he walked over to it. Slowly he began to extend his arm, wanting to feel the barks texture under his hand, but it was slapped away, he looked at the culprit stunned.

Yoshiko stood in front of him, her platinum hair pulled back into a pony tail, she wore a long red cape that fluttered near the ground and light brown dress skimming down her body which contrasted her skin, making her look paler, bringing out her bright blue eyes.

"You can't touch that".

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Because your unclean," she said, looking up at him through her bangs. Her eyes were serious.

"What do you mean I'm 'unclean'?" Kyle snapped, feeling offended.

"Your soul is unclean. This world is not the one you are in, she has used a compulsion spell over you, making you believe you are here. In peace".

"She?" his eyes brows pulled together, cocking his head to the side.

"Zenuka," Yoshiko hissed.

"Who?"

Yoshiko closed her eyes, and lifted her hand to Kyle's forehead. Kyle blinked a few times, not sure what to do next. Suddenly a soft, white light emitted out of her hand and his body began to heat up.

"You must get out of here," he felt the girl's lips at his ears, but his body began feeling weak, his eyes started getting heavy and his sight slipped in and out of focus.

"Wha' 'ya mean?" he slurred.

It was either there was no response, or he had blacked out before he could hear it.

* * *

Barrett sighed, he hadn't known just how long he had sat there for. He unclenched his jaw, at first it just felt sore but now it was painful. The locked muscles refused to move. Just as he got up, he felt tired. Not just a 'I should get to sleep soon tired' it was stronger, pushing him back down to the bench, slumping his body over and evading his mind.

Slow, quick images of the other world he had been too once before. The meadow with the big tree. Quickly, a silver dagger slipped into his mind, gleaming in the light. Aura's radiated out of it, blue,brown, red, purple and gold. Then he seen Yoshiko, draped in a red cape with the hood up.

Barrett opened his mouth but no sound came out of it. Soon his head began to pound, it felt like something was tearing it apart, like it was ripping in two. Painfully, he opened his eyes and was back in the Square, which at first was red tinted but that soon faded. His eyes started to feel like they we're burning, and he wiped them over and over blinking into his palms. After a moment, he lifted his head and focused on the cherry tree closest to him jumping slightly at what he saw.

The tree was emitting a faint glow from it, a soft brown glow similar to the one the dagger had in it The air around it was a light purple color, gently swirling around and in between everything. Nothing stopped the colors from going away, they stayed the same, gently mingling with each other. As Barrett walked back to the farm house, he started to plot the colors to their representatives.

The light purple that mingled and swirled around every where was air.

The soft blue tinting the waterfall on the north side of the farm was water.

And the faint brown highlighting the ground and tree's was earth.

He had bumped into a few people returning back to their homes from a long days work. People like Dorothy and Jake. They emitted a brilliant gold aura, that practically radiated out of them.

But nothing had prepared him for what he saw next. He stepped into the house, and Kyle sat at the empty table staring at the fire place that shone a brilliant red hinged color. But Barrett barley seen it. Kyle's aura blocked most his view. His aura was black, looking like all that was behind him we're shadows. The churning in his stomach returned as Kyle jumped off the chair and ran over to him, embracing him. The shadows enveloped around them and he pushed him away stumbling back towards the door, the slimy sickening feeling returned.

"Barrett?"

"I-I'm going home," Barrett turned around quickly closing the door fast on Kyle. Outside, his heart thundered in his ears. But not in a good way. He couldn't explain it, his whole being felt threatened, it felt afraid and small. Nausea finally hit him hard in the gut as a bright light engulfed him again.

Now he was standing face to face to Yoshiko, who was dressed in her usual white gown. She handed him the silver dagger he had seen in the earlier vision. The dagger emitting the elements..

"Whats this?"

"I'm giving you this so you can end all this yourself, with your own hands".

"That doesn't answer my question," he grumbled.

"This stake is full of magic. You probably already know all the aura colors to know what it is infused in," she said, giving his hand that she held a squeeze.

"Why are you giving this to me? I don't understand whats going on!"

The way she hesitated made Barrett feel sick to his stomach. "You have to kill Kyle".

Barrett felt his eyes widen, his heart momentarily stopped in his chest along with his breathing.

_Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle. Kill Kyle._

He felt his stomach drop.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" He asked. He knew Yoshiko wouldn't lie, but this...This was something that could have been explained some other way right?

"Kyle isn't with us anymore. He's wandering between the worlds, the Death Worlds. He doesn't understand why. Barrett, you have to finish what she did. Zenuka has already killed him and she's possessed him," Yoshiko didn't keep her voice calm like she usually did. It was frantic, scared. Defeated.

"What are you talking about?" he asked again, stunned at the news.

Her blue eyes flashed with anger, "Kyle is dead! I put a seal on Kyle's soul so she couldn't get out of his body. But I am weakening and she will escape if you don't do anything! If you kill her, Kyle can rest in peace!"

"Why can't you-?"

"To make that dagger I had to put the ultimate aura in it – the birthplace of where all goodness comes from. It's infused with my soul and all the other powers of the elements. It will kill her instantly," She pulled his hand and placed the dagger under her breast, just over the rib cage. "You must stab her in the heart".

Barrett's legs gave out on him, and fell to the ground. Kyles dead. The world spun around him. Nothing could take Kyle away from him. Not after everything they went through, everything they fought for. He was strong, kind, courageous. He was his other half, he couldn't leave him. He wouldn't. Barrett's chest thundered, pain piercing through his heart, searing it in pieces. Dry tears spilled out, hitting the ground.

He knew how Yoshiko felt now. Weak, unable to do anything to prevent this. Frustration at how she could allow it to happen. Barrett hated being helpless, but now it was to late. His forever had been ripped apart, and now it was up to him to seal it.

"I can't," he whispered. His lungs closed on him. His body trembled violently, and his breaths came out in rigid gasps.

"You have to," Yoshiko's voice sounded broken, but still trying to sound strong. She bent down his him and gripped his arms, and forced him to look at her. Tears streamed down her face and an out of place smile was on her lips.

"Once you release Kyle from the world of living, I can take him with me. To where it's good. Zenuka will be destroyed," she promised him and then looked down to the ground "This is all I can promise you now".

He shook his head and managed to croak out a "No".

"Please," Yoshiko begged "Please end this".

The light started to disappear, and his head snapped back up as he watched his guardian falling into the light, before it was all gone. The only thing he saw were the swirling auras on the dark landscape. He looked down in his hand unsurprised to find the silver stake. He gripped it tightly and pushed his body off the ground. He creaked the door open and glanced around. It was late. Really late. Lucky for him, if Kyle – Zenuka was sleeping then the kill would be quick. Easy. Painless.

_Kyle. _His heart shuddered as he peered into the guest room, finding the lump under the blankets and hearing his soft snores. He walked over to him and bit hard on his lip. Kyles face perfectly calm and relaxed. Only it wasn't Kyle anymore. It was Zenuka. But everything about him made this kill impossible. Even though Zenuka was now in control of him, his features threw Barrett off guard. How he wanted to kiss those lips that would have hungrily kissed him back, and touch his face, his body, and run a hand through that silky hair...

Barrett thought to himself that all he would have to do is peel back the covers, and place the sharp point of the stake just over his ribs, where Yoshiko had showed him. Then those soft, chocolate brown eyes would snapped open in an instant, but just for realization to sink in, because the stake would have already been stabbed deep into his chest. Kyles body – Zenuka – was dead.

Only that didn't happen. Kyle, no Zenuka snapped her body out of the bed, and grabbed Barrett's arm twisting it sickeningly until he heard a loud snap. Pain shot up and in an instant he was on the ground screaming in pain. Zenuka lunged towards him, her knee raised high and his head connected with her foot, she kicked Barrett into the wall. He gasped and looked around frantically searching for the dagger, he found it just barely under the bed but to far from his reach. Zenuka grabbed the collar of Barrett's shirt and pulled him off the wall.

"Don't dare under-estimate me boy. I may be stuck in this body, but you have no real chance of beating me," the threat came from Kyles lips, from Kyle's voice.

Barrett breathed in and with a swift kick he brought Zenuka to her knees. He dashed towards the bed, grabbing the dagger in his good hand. He readied himself and watched as the slumped over body stood up. Barrett's eyes widened.

Every beautiful feature of Kyles shone in the moonlight, his lips, his hair, everything. Kyles sweet, thick voice filled his mind. His face smiling at Barrett, that big goofy grin he loved so much.

Then a fist hit him hard on the side of his cheek. He flew back on the impact, and quickly acted on instincts he kicked and hit the body that lunged for him. Quickly he leaped forward and jumped onto of the thrashing body, Barrett pinned down Kyles arms and legs and raised the dagger high above his head.

"If you kill me, you'll kill your lover," Zenuka warned glaring up at him.

"_Kyle is already dead!"_

The reminder kept him strong, he glared down at the body underneath him, and this time he didn't see Kyle. He seen a girl, her black hair spilled over the floor and her dark, blood-thirsty red-ringed eyes staring up at him.

"So be it". He spat and brought the dagger down piercing her in the chest. He seen the blood splatter, the red soaking into the ground. He heard the cries of both Zenuka and Kyle. The bond had been broken, the seal had been broken, Barrett's life had been broken. Shattered by his own hands.

Kyles body lay still, blood pooling around them and Kyles brown eyes now started at him emptily.

This time he didn't stop himself, his frantic hands grabbed at his chest, and he screamed over and over again.

"WHY?!"

* * *

**Authors Statement:**

Well hell, it's been a LONG TIME and I have ALOT of corrections to make on my other stories. So lets get to it.

Yeah the fight sucks. I gotta get more practice on that. But other then that, theres only ONE more chapter left !! So stay tuned it will be out next week FORSURE !!

Sorry for the no updates for such a long time !!

I love everyone who supports me and this series.

Cassie.


	14. Together for Never FINAL CHAPTER !

"Is this a dream?"

That question always seemed to bomb my mind over and over again. The strange occurrences, the deaths, the evil. If it was a dream, then I know that I could easily wake up and see Kyle's calm, beautiful face next to mine. I knew that I could always stay right there next to him frozen in time. But this wasn't a dream – not even a nightmare.

This was real.

* * *

Weeks passed after Kyle's funeral. His death was charged as a battle accident, but everyone thought otherwise. I occasionally slipped in and out of conscience during the day now, letting the memories of that night overwhelm me.

_::.."WHY!!"_

_I laid over his dead body, shaking and grasping at him, holding him close to me for as long as I could. I hadn't seen it, but there must have been a brilliant light shinning now because his body seemed to shine. I felt a light touch on my shoulder and reluctantly looked up and seen Yoshiko. She had a smile on her face, a sad smile. Her hair was tied back and in that red cape again. She leaned down to my level, gave me a sad look and then looked at Kyle and closed her eyes. Her lips moved but nothing came out. _

"_I can't hear you"_

_She opened her eyes again and smiled that sad smile again, her image started flickering in and out of focus, like she was a light bulb about to go out._

_Then her eyes said it all. By taking away a life – being that any life mortal or immortal – I have sinned. And it was a worst sin then having sex in a church, or breaking a girl's heart in a church or being in love with the same sex. This was the ultimate sin. Yoshiko's pure soul could no longer be with me, nor could Kyle's. I was doomed to a place where both of them could only dream of._

_There's no one to blame but myself. If I had only seen it coming way before this, then I could still be with Kyle – even in the afterlife._

_But now there is no hope. His body, his being and his soul have been taken from me forever._

_Yoshiko stood up and pointed to the far wall, I turned my head slowly and knew I gasped._

_Kyle was there !_

_He was flickering in and out like Yoshiko but it was him! He was dressed in a white robe and he walked towards us and leaned down by his body. A sad look flashed across his face and he lifted his hand and touched his bodies forehead and it started to emit small orbs from it, they flew up and his body was gone. Then he looked at me and I could have died right then and there._

_His eyes I had fallen in love with stared right through me, into my soul. He was sad. Mad. Hurt. Frustrated that I did it but still he understood. I shook my head and gulped._

"_I had to . . You were. . You were already . . " my voice sounded strange the words barely audible. Kyle stretched his am out and touched my broken one. I felt jolted but then wiggled my fingers and lifted it. Then he touched my face and healed the bruise forming there. I wanted to grab his hand and tell him to stop. I didn't want this. I didn't want him to take away the only evidence that this had happened._

_And then Kyle stood up and Yoshiko walked to his side. A white light formed behind them and I knew it was time for them to go. I looked at Kyle one last time and took in those eyes that loved me so much, the soft lips, his hair, everything. His lips moved one last time before he left. The only word I was able to hear._

"_I'll always love you"..::_

That day will always be engraved in my mind, but it seems as the day goes on I seem to loose more and more memory of Kyle. But not like any of the towns people. They have just about forgotten him. It's like he never existed to begin with. And if my heart wasn't so attached to him I might have believed it too.

I stepped onto the Farmland grounds, looking up at the old forgotten house. The house was a lot like Kyle. It appeared warm, beautiful and mysterious on the outside but on the inside there was so much in it. It was a tangled piece of work cursed with that darkness called Earth mate.

I turned my back to the house and was about to walk across the bridge when I seen a faint glimpse of a girl with black hair and red eyes. A smirk on her face and the wind relayed her words to me.

"It's about to begin".

The image vanished and replaced with a man standing in front of me. He had blond spiked hair and really tanned skin. I still had the ability to see auras and his screamed it all.

Earth mate.

**Authors statement:**

Well the stories offically over ! I wasn't actually going to end it like this, I was going to end it like Kyle was having a dream. But then I changed it.

I wanted it to be in first person for the last chapter because I think it makes it alot more meaning ful. . .I dunno.

Oh the charactor at the end isn't a made up one !! It's actually from RUne Factory 3 ! I don't know his name or if hes even an earthmate but I thought that he made a neat ending ! So if your confused just go on google and type in Rune Factory 3

Thanks so much for staying by my side during this and supporting me with this. I am really greateful people like this story. Thank you so much again !!

Cassie.

PS - I can't get it off underline O.o


End file.
